Réquiem de una cigarra
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Un enemigo voraz se agazapa desde las entrañas de Tenten, y sus amigos esperan poder ayudarla por más que ella no desee combatirlo. Una lección se asoma detrás del malvado cáncer: vivir no es coleccionar meses. ¿Será demasiado tarde para que ella lo aprenda? / N/A: Importante leer acotaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienvenidos, lean las acotaciones y disfruten.

**Advertencias**: Posible **SPOILER** del final de Naruto. Esta historia si bien no es romántica, tendrá varias escenas insinuantes **NejiTen**. También les aviso que no será una historia muy larga, aún no planeo bien cuántos serán, pero cerca de diez u tal vez menos. **Un poco de OoC** con Tenten, sin embargo tiene una explicación y es a conveniencia de la fluidez de la historia. Aviso que debido a la falta de información sobre la familia de Tenten, en mi fic no tiene parentesco alguno.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era el día más hermoso, la época más rica, el cielo más azul.

Era libre, era joven, podía con todo.

Soñaba sin necesidad de permanecer atada al piso. Volaba, bailaba, cantaba, rompía, gruñía, alzaba los brazos y el sol iluminaba sus ojos castaños y reflejaba las gotas del agua sobre su piel.

Era el día más increíble, la época más épica, el cielo más grande.

Y se alzaba al viento, corría por las nubes y deshacía sus moños y el aire revolvía sus cabellos, llevando virutas de alegría y libertad en cada respiro, cada suspiro.

Era el día inolvidable, la época rosa, el cielo sin tormentas.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo de ese día que ahora parecía ser tan solo una quimera, un recuerdo prestado, un sueño olvidado.

...

—Deberías revisarte, Tenten, llevas con esa tos desde hace semanas.

La exasperación de Ino era palpable. Increíblemente, Tenten apenas y reparaba en ella mientras acomodaba sus armas. La tienda últimamente estaba muy solicitada, debía ser por la graduación de los novatos de la academia.

—Iré luego, nadie se muere de una tos.

—¡Puede ser algo más grave, si ya vas tanto tiempo con ella!

A la castaña no parecía importarle, siguió con su tarea. Kunais al frente, shuriken a los costados, bokken en la vitrina, jutte en la pared junto con las katanas, bombas y sellos en otra vitrina, alejada de las manos curiosas de los niños…

—¿Y si vamos a visitar a Neji?

Tenten soltó la caja de senbon que tenía en la mano, afortunadamente cerrada. Corrió su fleco a un costado y tratando que no se notara su ansiedad, asintió recogiendo la caja.

—Vale, pasamos por flores a tu negocio, ¿Sí?

Ino se preguntó qué tan distraída estaba Tenten, siendo que no había notado su claro truco para sacarla de su tienda y llevarla tal vez al médico, sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar que, al estar tan ocupada con Inojin y otras cosas, no había prestado atención a ninguno de sus amigos. No podían culparla, sinceramente, ni Sakura, Temari o Hinata habían sido la excepción, todas ocupadas con sus nuevas vidas, prometiéndose apartar una fecha para el café, una fecha para noche de chicas, nunca lo hacían y mientras pasaba el tiempo se había alejado. Sólo tenía cierto contacto con sus compañeros, alejar de su vida a Shikamaru y a Chouji era imposible.

Tenten era una chica independiente y completamente capaz de entretenerse sola, pero había algo en ella que no cuadraba con su personalidad enérgica y vigorosa. Se había alejado tanto de todos que si Lee no le hubiera mencionado que tenía una tos extraña desde hace tiempo, no se le hubiera ocurrido visitarla.

...

_Pero ya no me miras._

_Ya no están tus ojos blancos aburridos persiguiendo mi figura por los campos, ya no me tocas, ya tus dedos no rozan mi cabello, ni mi cara, ni mis manos se entrelazan con las tuyas. Ya no hay entrenamientos por la mañana, no hay té verde por la tarde de lluvia, no hay bromas, ni pláticas eternas sobre la libertad, sobre la existencia, sobre el destino y sus manchas negras sobre nuestras vidas._

_Ya no me miras, Neji. Ya no estás._

...

—La tos no es cualquier cosa, Tenten, venir al médico es responsabilidad de un ninja, sabes que debemos estar sanos para servir a Konoha.

—Sólo dilo —pidió exasperada levantándose del banco—. Mierda, Sakura, deja de mirarme así y dilo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. El sobre de papel amarillo crujía bajo sus manos nerviosas, comenzaban a sudarle a la par que le temblaban. Tenten no quería seguir viendo tal espectáculo, le repugnaba ser parte de esa estúpida escena, si estuviera en una novela causaría bocas abiertas y lástima barata.

—Debiste venir antes… ¡No te atrevas a protestar! —gritó Haruno al ver que Tenten quería apurarla—. Los estudios han demostrado que tienes cáncer pulmonar. Está avanzado, Tenten.

Al momento de entrar en el hospital, Tenten había estado a la defensiva, cínica, gruñona y maleducada. Sakura había notado que la joven deseaba irse lo más antes posible, soltaba oraciones sarcásticas y rodaba los ojos cuando le preguntaba sobre malestares físicos.

Detectarlo había sido sorprendente, pues los casos en Konoha eran escasos, eran enfermedades nada comunes, extrañas y con tratamientos caros. No iba a ser un problema, Tenten estaba asegurada por ser una ninja y una sobreviviente a la guerra. Pero si el dinero no era un problema, sí lo era la actitud de Tenten, cortante e insolente.

Cáncer.

Sonrió irónicamente y entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho, inhalando profundamente. Sakura ya no la veía, temerosa de encontrarse con alguien más que no era su amiga, observaba las flores al otro lado de la habitación, contando del uno al cien, intentando no desesperarse por aquella actitud tan sardónica.

—¿Es todo? ¿Puedo irme?

Sakura asintió, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de tristeza y confusión. Al verla salir su corazón se estrujó de manera dolorosa, sin saber cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Hacía mucho que la Tenten que conocía ya no estaba entre ellos.

...

El suspiro del viento susurraba rumores de lluvia. Ya en las calles no había nadie, solitarias y cansadas, llenas de nostalgia y dolor.

Cerró los ojos un momento y no quiso abrirlos, quiso pensar en que seguía teniendo quince, en que no había más allá de entrenar y sonreír, salir a misiones y esperar que todo saliera bien porque su vida aún tenía valor.

Y ese día sólo había confirmado sus sospechas, el cielo desde hacía mucho que ya no era tan grande y azul, que las flores no traían más vida y que existía porque respiraba y su corazón latía, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba ahí. Ya no era más quien solía ser. Los meses pasaban y ya no llevaban recuerdos valiosos que anhelara revivir otra vez. Otro día se largaba y era el mismo, repeticiones sin pausas. El guionista que redactaba su vida estaba hastiado y comía las mismas letras de siempre, volvía a crear la misma historia corta y monótona de todos los días. Vivir no era emocionante, era un sinfín de horas iguales que no lograban sacarle sonrisas de verdad.

Y Tenten no estaba triste, estaba harta.

* * *

No tengo mucho qué decir, más que confesar que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Tenten, y además, es la primera historia semi larga que voy a subir a la página, con lo cual requiero de sus consejos y críticas, me gustaría saber qué les parece y qué no les está gustando para poder hacerlo mejor. Un review me ayudaría mucho, gracias y hasta el siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Corrió al otro lado del bosque, con la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto. Su corazón palpitaba con locura y los grillos cantaban, tarareando la melodía de la tranquilidad de media noche.

Hacía frío.

Si algo le gustaba de aquellas misiones a la intemperie, era el clima de la noche. El frío le envolvía el cuerpo y aunque a algunos les molestara, a ella le gustaba, porque podía llenarse de abrigos y cobijas que la protegían. Le encantaba ponerse mantas y parches térmicos para sentir la diferencia entre afuera y adentro. El frío inclemente, el calorcito envolvente.

—Joder —soltó al rasgarse la blusa con una rama que se había interpuesto en su camino.

No tenía tiempo, le quedaban sólo dos minutos para llegar y salvarse, pero cada vez era más difícil escapar de su cazador, pisándole los talones, acechando desde las sombras.

Pisó una piedra en el camino y su tobillo se lastimó. No le quedó más remedio que ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Era demasiado tarde, la iban a encontrar. Su respiración frenética hacía competencia con su pulso; su frente comenzaba a llenarse de perlas de sudor y mordió sus labios mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte afectada. Se levantó con dificultad, al no escuchar a su perseguidor por los alrededores, sin embargo, al darse la vuelta un brazo envolvió su figura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia atrás, pegándola a su cuerpo. La castaña pegó un grito y después una risa.

—Muy mal, Tenten, no puedes escapar de mí.

Neji le hablaba al oído, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos perlados lanzaban rayos de alegría y perspicacia.

—Fue sólo suerte. —Comenzó a decir mientras una breve tos la atacaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo es un esguince. —Intentó explicar, tosiendo entre líneas.

—¿Qué es esa tos?

Se levantó sudada, tosiendo fuerte con el pecho doliendo. Las cobijas le pesaban y las retiró para levantarse, intentando tomar el vaso que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Un líquido rojo la sorprendió cuando puso su palma sobre su boca. Temblando, soltó una risa histérica, lamentándose. El bosque, la carrera, Neji... Todo había sido un sueño. Excepto la tos.

Excepto el dolor.

...

El bisbiseo de la lluvia cayendo hartó a la castaña, quien se revolvía en la cama como si le picaran bichos imaginarios pegados a la colcha. Ya no podía dormir luego de que aquella sombra tenebrosa se alzara en torno suyo con la tos.

Con el cabello desordenado y con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su garganta salió de su casa, desesperada por encontrar otra cosa qué hacer además de contar demonios. No podía volver a soñar si al despertar su vida aburrida la asfixiaba.

Salió al exterior, sintiendo cómo la lluvia besaba sus ropas y las pegaba a su cuerpo delgado y frágil, cual telaraña. Sus pies desnudos sentían las cosquillas del pasto, recordándole que estaba descalza. Tendría que cuidar su salud, proteger sus vías respiratorias para no complicar su enfermedad, y sin embargo estaba ahí, en el frío como estúpida, esperando escapar un momento de sus recuerdos tóxicos.

Esperó cinco minutos más, pensando a dónde iría para alejarse de ahí. ¿En qué rincón de Konoha sus memorias se mantendrían apartadas? Todo estaba lleno de él, impregnado de Neji. Una nube de aliento se formó cuando ella dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces caminó hacia el bosque oscuro. Las ramas de los árboles proyectaban figuras fantasmagóricas en el piso y el sonido de los proyectiles de agua impactando las hojas y la tierra comunicaban extraños mensajes de soledad. Tenten se reprochó mentalmente al sentir una punzada de terror.

—No debo temer, pronto yo también habré muerto y seré un espectro, quizá.

Su afirmación hecha a media voz corrió por el lugar, quebrando ciertos lazos de cobardía en su cuerpo. Admitir que tenía miedo por los espíritus que pudieran habitar el bosque, era mucho mejor que regresar a su casa, donde la monotonía espantaba sus escasas ganas de vivir.

Se introdujo de a poco en las fauces de flora, con algunas piedrecitas molestas clavadas en sus talones, y respingos de tierra y pasto mojado entre sus dedos.

_Regresaré después._ Se prometió al sentir la garganta quejarse. Por el momento sólo quería alejarse.

...

Naruto se dejó caer en una silla junto a la ventana. Aún no escampaba y el agua golpeaba furiosa el vidrio mientras el sol se asomaba tímido entre la neblina. Cruzado de brazos veía a su esposa tomar la temperatura de la castaña que estaba en la habitación luminosa y cálida. Las colchas blancas y mullidas parecían algodones o nubes, después de todo el tiempo que pasó fuera de Konoha y su casa, se le antojaba recostarse sobre ellas y dormir mientras Hinata le acariciaba el cabello.

Sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó.

Encontrar a Tenten tirada en medio del bosque no había sido agradable y al llegar ni siquiera saludó a Hinata como se debía, ambos la llevaron al piso de arriba, Hyuuga le cambió la ropa y luego la arroparon en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Todo bien?

—Tiene 38 grados, va a pescar un resfriado. Uno fuerte, por lo que se ve. ¿Qué hacía fuera?

—No tengo idea.

Naruto también había llegado empapado, sin embargo se había cambiado rápidamente y no estaba tan afectado como la chica.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla, pensando en lo que habría llevado a Tenten a caminar fuera de su casa con la tormenta sobre Konoha, además descalza y ligera de ropa.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —afirmó Hinata sentándose al borde de la cama, mirando con seriedad a la castaña—. Algo me dice que no está bien, además de lo obvio.

—En cuanto den las nueve, voy a llamar a Sakura-chan o a Ino para que la revisen.

—No, Naruto, ve a dormir. Yo lo hago.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa cálida y besó al rubio en la mejilla antes de jalarlo del brazo y llevarlo a su habitación. Debía descansar, ella se encargaría de Tenten. Naruto no protestó, sabía que Hinata tenía razones para mandarlo a la cama, pues estaba cansado de la visita diplomática de la que había llegado.

...

Pero no sonríes más. Ya no escucho tu risa tan sincera correr hasta mis oídos. Ya no hay más arrugas en tu frente al tratar de descifrar mis coqueteos. No hay muecas de disgusto al escuchar a las bestias verdes de Konoha gritar tonterías. No hay miradas de complicidad entre nosotros, ni vellos erizados por el poder de tu aliento sobre mi cuello. Ya no te ríes Neji, ya no te escucho.

_..._

Aunque el patio estaba lleno de risas y de gritos infantiles, dentro la tensión era palpable.

Tenten se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras Rock Lee se mordía los labios para reprimir las ganas de llorar. Ino no lo había resistido y sollozaba en el hombro de Sakura. Sus gemidos largos y con entonaciones lúgubres llenaban el lugar de nerviosismo.

¿Qué se decía en esos casos?

—Tenten… —Naruto alzó la mano indecisa, quien terminó cayendo a su costado al ver la mirada afilada de la mujer—. ¿Por qué no has comenzado tu tratamiento?

—Eso no te importa. Ustedes han cometido una falta grave a mi intimidad. Por favor no digan nada, sólo déjenme ir.

—No podemos dejarte ir, ¿estás loca? —rugió exasperado Naruto—. ¡Alguien que me apoye! —pidió volteando hacia sus compañeros.

—Naruto tiene razón, Tenten, no puedes irte —concordó Lee acercándose a su amiga.

Al fondo Sasuke movió la cabeza con desaprobación, sin saber realmente qué hacía ahí, y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Aún chispeaba. Shikamaru se mantenía en silencio con los brazos cruzados, paseando la mirada entre ambos. Nadie parecía tener ganas de siquiera mover un dedo. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Obligar a Tenten a que se sometiera a tratamiento? Imposible, descartado.

—Tenten, sólo quédate hasta que estés mejor. No te preocupes, no molestaremos más —afirmó Hinata mientras tomaba su mano.

La castaña la retiró como si quemara, rehuyendo su mirada blanca que le recordaba tanto a Neji. No quería esto. No quería que le tuvieran lástima. Y sin embargo, todos sus amigos seguramente se habían enterado ya.

Tenía cáncer; era un pase para compasión infinita. Lo detestaba y no podía hacer nada más que mostrarse fuerte e indiferente a las tonterías que le quisieran decir.

¿Con qué cara? ¡Carajo! ¿Con qué derechos podían reclamarle a ella? ¡Decirle imprudente! ¡Como si les importara que se muriera!

Se envolvió en las mantas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó cómo salía uno a uno, Naruto seguía plantado en su lugar.

—Vamos, idiota. —Le reprendió Sasuke al salir.

El rubio suspiró y se marchó, y cuando Tenten pensó que al fin estaba sola comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, había ignorado la presencia de Nara junto a la puerta. La escuchó por unos momentos y luego salió con la mente llena de estrategias.

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a los que han dejado review y que han agregado a follow y favoritos. Quizá por ahora vean pasar la historia un tanto... lenta, no hay mucho en estos dos primeros capítulos, sin embargo, en el siguiente comienza la acción.

Como podrán ver, es un fic con todas las características canon, y participarán todos y cada uno de los doce de Konoha y algunos otros ninjas más. Sobre los capítulos, ¿les gustaría que fuesen más largos?

Por otra parte, me gustaría aclarar que el sueño que Tenten tiene al principio del capítulo, no es más que un recuerdo.

¿Qué estrategias tiene Shikamaru en mente? ¿Tenten realmente desea morir? Eso y más en el siguiente. Dejen su review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche y aunque era temprano los ojos se le cerraban pidiéndole una tregua, se esforzaba en leer un pergamino, pero orgullosa como era no lo iba a dejar a la mitad. El golpeteo constante en su puerta la interrumpió y suspirando fue a abrir. No hizo falta que preguntara quién era. La pequeña sonrisa de Hyuuga le alegró la noche y lo hizo pasar de inmediato, aceptando a regañadientes el paquete de comida y medicinas.

—No le dijiste a nadie, ¿cierto?

—No, logré engañar a Gai-sensei y a Lee con que tenías cosas qué hacer. —El joven hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza—. Tendrías que decirles la verdad. Todos nos enfermamos, no debes ser tan orgullosa.

—Sabes que odio la compasión y la lástima.

—Pues me apiado de ti… Debe ser difícil estar en cama y tener que inventar excusas tontas para justificar faltar al entrenamiento.

Neji recibió una mirada de reclamo por parte de Tenten y él sólo sonrió de manera leve, de nuevo, apenas curvando los labios.

—No me gusta enfermarme.

Los ojos blancos del joven analizaron a Tenten casi aburridos, aunque sólo era una máscara. Le preocupaba su ropa holgada, más que los ojos llorosos y la voz gangosa. Sobre todo, le preocupaba ese impulso que sentía de abrazarla con devoción.

—Come bien, por favor.

Lo pidió como una sugerencia informal, y se retiró a paso lento como un fantasma. La castaña sonrió y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pollo que había en el paquete.

Sabía a esperanza.

…

Se levantó jadeando en busca de aire, con la garganta reseca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Daba bocanadas profundas sin poder llenar sus pulmones. No era suficiente. Se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en la pared fría, intentando tranquilizarse para poder respirar y luego de varios intentos al fin lo logró.

Enfadada, no volvió a recostarse, se sentó en la sala a esperar la luz del sol.

…

El mareo cubrió su cuerpo por tercera vez en la tarde pero su orgullo no quería sucumbir. Tenía que quedarse al menos hasta las nueve.

Se negaba rotundamente a fallar en la misión autoimpuesta de demostrarles a todos que estaba bien y que iba a morir con dignidad, pero los gritos de los niños jugando y la música —no tan alta pero sí molesta— la hicieron querer tomar un respiro. Ahora lidiaba con el cigarro de Shikamaru y Sasuke, el humo malicioso se burlaba de su plan. ¿Desde cuándo Uchiha fumaba? Por Dios.

La castaña discretamente sacudió el aire frente a su cara, pero no pasó desapercibido el gesto para Ino, quien arrugó el puente de la nariz y puso un puño sobre su cadera.

—Tenten, ¿te molesta el humo?

—La verdad es el olor, siempre me ha molestado.

Sasuke entendiendo la indirecta tiró la colilla y la pisó, cruzándose a la par de brazos y observó fijamente a Tenten, justo como llevaba haciendo los últimos meses. A ella le daba escalofríos, el héroe de Konoha jamás le había prestado tanta atención en el pasado.

Molesta, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru aún tenía el pitillo entre los labios, haciendo caso omiso a la petición tácita de apagarlo. No le dio tanta importancia al ver que se casi se consumía, cinco inhalaciones más y cantaría victoria.

Los cuatro estaban fuera de la fiesta, Tenten en un intento de alejarse del ruido, Ino acompañándola y Shikamaru y Sasuke para fumar. Había sentido sorpresa cuando la invitaron y había estado tentada a rechazar la invitación, pero el que Kiba comentara que no era necesario que se expusiera al frío, decidió hacerlo. El frío no la detendría, era cien por ciento capaz de ir a donde quisiera.

Resistió la tos que picaba su garganta y sonrió de alivio cuando Shikamaru botó la colilla gastada, sin embargo, sus nervios se crisparon cuando notó al estratega extrayendo otro del paquete.

—No deberías fumar tanto.

El Nara apenas miró a Tenten.

—No es nada, es el tercero del día. Es el último.

Lo puso en su boca y sacó su encendedor. A punto de formar un escudo con sus manos para que el viento no apagara la flama, un shuriken cortó su cigarro por la mitad, dejando a Shikamaru con más filtro que tabaco en el pitillo.

—Ya, entiendo. No sabía que habías cambiado de opinión respecto a morir.

—No lo he hecho —replicó indignada—. Tampoco quiero acelerar el proceso.

—Da igual, si no te tratas el cáncer, Shikamaru no hará la diferencia por hacerte fumadora pasiva por un día —dijo Sasuke de vuelta—. Sería mejor que admitieras que te sientes mal.

—Tenten, te podrías sentir mejor si…

—¿Si qué? —Interrumpió a la rubia en un grito feroz—. ¿Si me someto a su estúpido tratamiento de mierda? ¡No gracias! Estoy harta de su maldita lástima, de sus consejos vacíos y sus opiniones. Me importa un rábano lo que tengan para decirme, joder, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque en once años no se han preocupado por mí! Me voy a morir, ¡sí! Me voy a morir y ustedes no lograrán cambiar mi opinión. Han hecho su vida, se han casado, tienen hijos. No tengo motivos para vivir.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

—Ino… —bufó exasperada, poniéndose de pie—. Lo sabes, ¿eh? Sabes exactamente qué se siente morirte poco a poco, sin poder respirar.

—Deténganse.

Shikamaru habló claro y fuerte, paseando su tranquila mirada entre ambas kunoichis, Ino estaba enfadándose y no quería un enfrentamiento.

—Sólo dejen de hablar de mi enfermedad, ¿bien?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo ignoremos? ¿Estás loca? —gruñó Ino sin poder contenerse.

—¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que dejen de molestarme?

—Una partida de póker —sugirió Shikamaru sacando una baraja de su estuche para armas—. Déjaselo a la suerte.

La castaña negó, con recelo.

—Esta es una de tus tácticas, estoy segura.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Te hago una propuesta entonces. —Tenten asintió, aún con desconfianza—. No hablaremos más sobre tratamientos, medicinas, ni nada que tenga que ver con consejos para que te sanes. Sólo déjanos pasar un día contigo.

—¿Un día conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si mañana deseo estar contigo y llevarte a algún lugar, me dejarás hacerlo. No sólo yo, Ino, Sakura, Naruto y los demás. Nadie volverá a hablar sobre tu cáncer. Pero deberás dejarnos pasar todo el tiempo que queramos a tu lado, sin protestas.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y un peso extraño oprimió su corazón. Había estado tan sola, que recién se daba cuenta de que la idea de estar con ellos le parecía un bálsamo.

Contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Qué tontería. Como sea.

…

Pero… ¿Y ahora qué harás? Tenten, tu destino ha sido marcado y tu desenlace es inminente. No lucharás contra él, no serás en esta pelea una guerrera, sólo una víctima. Otro vaso que se quiebra, otro sueño que se revienta como burbuja.

Y tus manos… Esas manos pálidas y delgadas no volverán a cortarse afilando espadas. El amargo sabor de la medicina se sustituirá por el dulce sabor de la sangre. Tus labios resecos no murmurarán risas ni las comisuras de tu boca buscarán el cielo.

Tocas tu vientre y con una lentitud casi erótica subes hasta tu garganta que se cierra en un nudo trágico. Tocas tus senos escuálidos por la enfermedad y luego tus costillas que delatan ese adelgazamiento brutal e insano. Tocas tu boca, justo como un día él la tocó y el aliento se te escapa convertido en nostalgia.

¿Y ahora qué harás, Tenten? ¿Es abandonarse a la suerte? Pero no es justo. No apostaste, no pusiste una ficha en la mesa, no tiraste los dados. Y alegas que hace falta un motivo, un anhelo, una bandera para ondear, o una nave para quemar. Y es que has recorrido tu cuerpo y no has visto en el espejo algo para salvar. Pero te diré un secreto. No has visto bien. Mira. Abre los ojos. Adentro, bien adentro.

Hay una razón.

…

¿Entonces qué es el amor? Neji, antes de que sintiera este fuego consumiéndome, no habría sabido qué responder, incluso cuando estabas a mi lado. Porque en ese entonces yo no entendía la capacidad de mis sentimientos ni de lo fácil que era quererte.

Pero ahora que este cáncer se come mis respiros, y cada inhalación y exhalación duele, sé que amarte significa dedicarte cada suspiro. Cada pequeña parte de esta agonía vale la pena si aún en mis sueños puedo tocarte. Aunque ya no estés vivo. Aunque ya no sueñes. Aunque mi aliento no pueda llenar tus pulmones.

_…_

Las caricias del sol la arrullaban. Cerraba las pestañas y volvía a abrir los ojos, con los rayos filtrándose a través de ellas, pintando líneas finas en sus mejillas. Estaba tan tranquila, tan alegre. Se preguntó si así sería la muerte. Si volvería a ver a Neji y si ambos se recostarían en el pasto, mirando las nubes y hablando de nada.

No quiso admitirlo, pero el saber que sus compañeros saldrían con ella y pasarían tiempo de calidad la encantaba, como si fuera de nuevo una niña esperando su cumpleaños. Mas el dulce sabor de la complacencia se sentía amargo por aquella sombra que emergía de sus pulmones. La esperanza duele más que el destino cruel.

* * *

Hola a todos. Verán, hay un bloqueo horrible del que no he podido salir aún, probablemente este capítulo lo demuestra, pues aunque ha sido mi intención alargarlo no he podido hacerlo. Este capítulo mostraría una conversación entre Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru hablando de la estrategia del Nara, sin embargo luego de hacerla mil veces, decidí no incluirla ahora.

Sasuke no fuma, y me parece que no lo haría jamás. Esa escena de Tenten afuera de la fiesta y molesta por el humo es parte de un plan en el cual el Uchiha tomó partido aparentemente "altruista". ¿Por qué de pronto Sasuke tiene interés en Tenten? No, no es nada romántico.

En esa pequeña parte donde Tenten toca su cuerpo no es más que una pequeña referencia al capítulo de Rayuela de Julio Cortázar, que empieza con el célebre: Toco tu boca.

Es muy gracioso, porque escribí esto por partes, siendo que por lo general lo escribo de principio a fin, y acabo de leer un fic que participa en un reto del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas donde el escritor pone que Shikamaru fuma exactamente tres cigarrillos al día. Dios sabe que cuando lo escribí no había leído el fic y ha sido una feliz coincidencia.

Por ahora es todo. Disculpen el atraso, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo. Aproximadamente, serán diez. Llevamos tres solamente. ¿Qué creen que suceda? Dejen su review, me llenan de felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Las cigarras son una especie de insectos que viven en climas tropicales y se alimentan de savia. Las más longevas pueden vivir de dos a diecisiete años y durante sus primeros dos años de vida, anidan en la tierra, alimentándose de las raíces. Cuando llega su tiempo, emergen a la superficie. Durante el invierno, ellas vuelven a ocultarse en la tierra y regresan en verano.

Existen diferentes especies de cigarras y algunas de ellas sólo vivirán un año de vida, quedándose bajo tierra en invierno. Completan su crecimiento en primavera a la intemperie y suelen morir en otoño. El canto de las cigarras puede ser oído incluso a kilómetro y medio de distancia.

…

Buscaré en cada hombre tu cabello; hilos de seda, esencia de madera, cosquillas de dientes de león. Buscaré los pedazos del cielo nublado de tus ojos quebrados, la niebla del prado, trozos de espuma salada del mar. Tu piel nívea de cal, suave como roca de río, plumas de cisne. Brazos de roble, fuerza de búfalo, fortaleza de grafeno, rey de cada sensación, trono de voz, corona de anhelos, sensatez perdida.

Buscaré una vez más en cada ser vivo la perfecta combinación de defectos, temores y dolor. Buscaré tu boca, las arrugas de tu frente, las cicatrices en tu pecho. Te buscaré en cada minúscula partícula de polvo para no olvidarme de tu sudor, ni de tus lágrimas, ni de tu saliva. Tus dedos de algodón, tus pestañas de cielo… Y tu nariz, que se deslizaba sobre mi cuello.

…

Las mañanas en Konoha parecían eternas. Se sujetaban con fuerza de las montañas y se paseaban por la calles arrasando con la brisa de la noche. Cada gota de rocío era acariciada por el sol y se secaba mientras las personas despertaban. Pero ella ya caminaba por el bosque, sus pasos eran irregulares y sin querer arrancaba pedazos de pasto con el tacón mínimo de las sandalias. Su cuerpo contaba al andar en voz baja una historia que Tenten ya conocía de sobra. Se iba a morir.

El peso de su enfermedad le doblaba las rodillas y la cegaba, ¿cómo podía sentirse ahora tan mal? Quizá el saber que ocurriría en cualquier momento la había empujado al límite. ¿Por qué antes no había sentido eso?

Rock Lee empezaba la rutina del día y sintió la necesidad de comenzar sus flexiones. Acababa de regresar de misión y sin embargo, se veía tan libre y feliz como siempre. Vigoroso y calmado, con la certidumbre de que al siguiente día volvería a entrenar y dentro de un año se volvería más poderoso. Pero Tenten no tenía ninguna garantía; el dolor que sentía junto con las náuseas, el maldito corazón que martilleaba sin descanso su pecho y la convicción de que se había envenenado por accidente, habían incapacitado cada una de sus esperanzas de vivir al menos otro mes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lee observó a Tenten, quien se acercaba tambaleante y con varios pergaminos pegados a su espalda. Sorprendido, dejó las pesas de sus hombros en el suelo y siguió su figura con dificultad, gracias al sudor que bajaba por sus pestañas.

—¿Tenten? ¿Te vas de misión?

Ella captó su voz y corrió hacia él, dándole un abrazo fuerte. Comenzó a llorar y su amigo sólo pudo abrazarla de vuelta, acarició su espalda y contuvo su lengua de soltar cualquier tontería.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me voy a morir, mi corazón late muy rápido.

Rock Lee comprobó su pulso y le quitó los pergaminos.

—Respira profundo —indicó mientras la sentaba en el suelo—. ¿A dónde ibas?

—No lo sé, estoy asustada. No quiero ir al doctor.

Los conocimientos médicos de Lee eran escasos, pero descubrió rápidamente que Tenten tenía una taquicardia. Probablemente, su miedo súbito a la muerte era una reacción colateral.

—¿Tomaste alguna píldora?

—Para el dolor —confesó abrazando sus rodillas—. Si me dejo de mover, me moriré.

—No pasa nada. Seguramente tomaste demasiados analgésicos.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa. La joven comenzó a calmarse y la taquicardia se fue. Al final se negó a que la llevara a su casa.

Rock Lee decidió hablar con Gai esa tarde.

…

Las semanas se pasaron rápido y a Tenten se le facilitó dormir, gracias a algunas tabletas que Sakura le había recetado contra el dolor. No volvió a automedicarse luego del incidente con la taquicardia y Sakura lo había preferido así.

—¡Tenten! Soy Kiba, abre. Sé que estás ahí.

La castaña apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y abrió, no sin cierta renuencia. Era sábado por la noche, ¿qué quería Inuzuka a esas horas?

—Noche de películas, palomitas caseras, bebidas y una cita candente, ¿eh?

A la mujer le costó entender la invitación de Kiba y un rotundo «no» se iba a filtrar en su garganta, cuando recordó el trato que había hecho con Shikamaru hacía algunas semanas.

—Estás casado.

Kiba sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Ah! Con «candente» no me refiero a mí, aunque entiendo la confusión. Un espécimen como yo no se ve todos los días…

Akamaru detrás de él soltó un gruñido, aparentemente de burla.

—Pensaba quedarme en casa, Kiba…

—¡Vamos, son las nueve, aún es temprano!

Tenten negó con la cabeza y luego tomó su abrigo y sus llaves, rindiéndose. Aunque el tema de la cita no la entusiasmaba ni un poco, revisó su cara antes de salir, se agregó rubor y un poco de pintalabios para no parecer enferma. Fingir no era nada malo en esos casos.

…

El bosque parecía encantado a la luz de la luna. A Tenten se le antojaba como aquellos cuentos que leía de niña en la biblioteca de Konoha, donde pequeñas criaturas corrían por ahí, cuidándose de peligrosos depredadores y fantasmas.

—Tendremos que interceptarlos justo aquí, atacaremos de frente y algunos llegarán por detrás, habrá que rescatar al rehén mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos. La bóveda donde se encuentra es apenas a unos minutos del lugar que elegí para emboscarlos, así que alguien tendrá que entrar solo.

Shikamaru guiaba sus dedos por el mapa y Sai, Naruto, Kiba y Tenten escuchaban atentos.

—No es tan difícil.

—No será fácil, Naruto —agregó Shikamaru con cansancio—. El lugar está resguardado con todo tipo de gases venenosos, tenemos máscaras, pero aún no sabemos si son efectivas al cien por ciento con venenos tan avanzados.

El frío comenzó a calar los huesos de Tenten y arrugó la nariz mientras se daba calor con los brazos. La bóveda era peligrosa y necesitaban a los más fuertes luchando. Sabía que la indicada era ella.

—Tenten debe ir por el rehén —dijo Sai sin pensarlo.

—¡Pero es peligroso! Yo iré. —Se ofreció Naruto con determinación.

—Te necesitamos al frente y Tenten no tiene familia. Si muere no dejará huérfanos ni viudo.

—¡Serás bestia! —gritó Kiba golpeándolo—. Esas cosas no se dicen. La vida de Tenten es tan importante como la nuestra.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo harás, Tenten?

Se había quedado estática ante las palabras de Sai, sabía que era demasiado directo y a veces lastimaba sin querer.

—Lo haré.

…

La luz que provenía de la televisión la enfadaba.

Quizá era algo tonto; pero las risas, el molesto zumbido de los efectos especiales, las perfectas caras de los actores y los diálogos tan clichés la dejaban fría. No soportaba el sabor salado y pegajoso de las palomitas, ni la quemazón en la garganta que le producía el refresco de cola. No aguantaba más la calidez de la mano del tipo a su lado, ni que Kiba y su esposa se rieran tanto.

Se levantó de golpe y salió sin decir adiós. _¡A la mierda los modales!_ La brillante luna se reflejó en su piel pálida como papel, mostrando con su luz azulada los vellos erizados por el frío. Olvidó su abrigo.

Kiba salió tras ella con el abrigo negro que ocupaba para casi toda ocasión, tenía algunos hilos sueltos y un punto blanco pequeño en la manga, creado a partir de una gota de cloro. Pero lo adoraba y la calentaba más que otros.

—¿Pero qué pasa? Pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿te dio sueño?

—No, Kiba —dijo con la mirada gacha, sin querer observarlo—, sólo que… No me siento bien, no me siento en confianza.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Olvídalo, nos veremos otro día.

Le arrebató el suéter y se lo puso mientras caminaba.

—¡Hiciste una promesa! ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Tenten guió su vista hasta posarla en él. Kiba siempre le pareció tan alegre y molesto. Era como Naruto, siempre corriendo y metiéndose en problemas. Le había ganado un cariño especial con el tiempo, quizá no tan fuerte como el que le tenía a otros, pero era significativo.

—Pasamos tiempo juntos, creo que lo cumplí a la perfección.

Le envidiaba.

Envidiaba su tez morena, sus piernas fuertes, su cercanía con Akamaru, el amor que le profesaba a su esposa. Envidiaba su libertad para reír y para llorar, sin nadie que le tuviera lástima porque aquella sonrisa fuera la última, o aquella lágrima fuese la muestra de su dolor.

—Pero…

—Hasta… —Se arrepintió a la mitad de la frase, y buscó una despedida más acorde—. Adiós.

…

El fuego era hermoso. Las flamas anaranjadas subían en espirales, lamiendo la leña con amor. Picaba poco a poco la madera y dejaba su sello negro sobre ella, deshaciendo los troncos en virutas negras que saltaban y se rompían en el aire, abrazados al humo que tanto se parecía a las nubes.

—El fuego no sobrevive sin oxígeno. —Se dijo en voz baja, apenas recordando lo que había visto en clase hacía varios años—. Eso es… extraño.

—Lo que es extraño es que hables sola.

Neji tenía un ojo sobre ella, el otro lo mantenía cerrado. Parecía que lo había levantado aunque estaba hablando en susurros. Su vendaje en la frente se había aflojado un poco y el sello maldito se dejaba adivinar como un presagio. Tenten le sonrió en la penumbra, dibujando con una rama una carita feliz en la tierra carbonizada.

—Duerme, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Mañana llegamos al fin a Konoha… —murmuró levantándose—. ¿Cuánto a que Gai-sensei y Lee harán una carrera de manos?

—Ni hablar, harán repeticiones de saltos mortales hasta llegar.

—Tal vez una combinación de ambas cosas.

Se sentó a su lado y tomó otra rama para imitarla. Era Tenten la encargada de vigilar, pero sabía que Neji había interrumpido su descanso por alguna buena razón. Aunque fuera una razón desconocida.

En la mañana no quedaba rastro de los bosquejos sobre la tierra.

* * *

Hola c:

Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero su hermoso comentario. Creo que tengo a los mejores lectores del mundo en este fic, siempre me dejan un gran review :D Los amo.

Díganme qué les ha parecido la invitación de Kiba y la pequeña participación de Lee. Aún no lo quiero introducir por completo, me cuesta mantener su personalidad xD También me encantará saber lo que tengan que decir de la escena con Sai, ¿creen que diría algo así? Según yo, sí. ¡Oh, por cierto! Nadie me ha dicho su teoría respecto al título del fic... xD Tal vez piensen que no es tan importante.

Me he tardado un poco porque tengo varios proyectos por hacer. Tal vez tarde también para el siguiente. Cuando digo que me tardo, es porque paso del tiempo que estimo para escribir, por lo regular me gusta actualizar cada tres semanas xD Pero... me he tardado más de un mes. Espero que la espera al menos valga la pena para ustedes.

¡Hasta el siguiente! Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Pero yo entendía que no ibas a estar siempre conmigo. Lo sabía. Ese día que hablamos antes de ir a la guerra, estabas dispuesto a morir. Y me siento egoísta y una idiota, además, porque yo no quería morirme, ni quería que tú murieras. Yo quería que todo acabara y que entonces pudiéramos seguir adelante, juntos.

Era muy ilusa, pensaba que las cosas terminarían bien. Pero sólo terminó con tu sangre manchando tus labios, Neji. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que más me duele? Que no puedo apropiarme de tu sacrificio ni un segundo. No puedo admitir que, indirectamente gracias a eso estoy viva. No puedo cargar con el peso de lo que significa. Tendría que esforzarme en cuidar mi vida, y yo ya no quiero seguir aquí. Y lo siento mucho, porque sé que estás decepcionado de mí, allá donde sea que te encuentras.

No quise creerlo al principio, pero sabía que esas dos palabras eran una despedida. Ojalá nunca las hubieras dicho. Cambiaría esas palabras por cinco minutos más a tu lado. Sabía que tú nunca me dirías «Te quiero», a menos que te fueras a morir.

…

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único audible en la habitación. Los párpados de la castaña se cerraron involuntariamente, cansados y hastiados, llenos de contradicción. No podía dormirse en ese momento. Al menos, no debía.

Eran las tres de la tarde con doce minutos y siete segundos cuando el reloj dejó de avanzar y tocaron a la puerta. Los nudillos del visitante se tornaron blancos al apretar la mano que se estampó contra la madera barnizada. Cada estocada era más audible que la anterior, dándole a Tenten el presagio de mala fortuna.

No creía en los horóscopos, ni en la lectura de cartas. Se aferraba tanto como podía a la ciencia ninja, sin darle explicaciones mayores al futuro. _Fabrico mi suerte, soy dueña de mi destino_.

Así —pensaba—, no podía echarle la culpa a ningún dios mayor o menor por los eventos desagradables de su vida. No tenía ningún sello en la frente que dictaminara a dónde se dirigiría ni el por qué lo haría. Sería libre como un ave, sin jaulas, sin mensajes en las patas. Sin propósitos generosos por los cuales vivir. Sería egoísta, volaría hacia donde ella quisiera. Y si la tormenta la atrapaba, si el sol la cegaba —o si se enamoraba de un pájaro enjaulado—, lo aceptaría como una reacción consecuente a sus decisiones, ya fuesen erradas o no.

Vivió así durante mucho tiempo, jugando a ser la hormiga rebelde que quería aprender a cantar como cigarra. Pero ahora el destino tocaba a su puerta y no se iría sin cobrarle la cuenta a Tenten.

Abrió con desgano, sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría en el umbral.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tenten.

—Qué sorpresa, Hinata.

…

Neji la miraba con enfado, mientras Tenten se untaba pomada en la mano izquierda. Había detenido un tubo ardiente, y los guantes apenas minimizaron el daño. La palma rojiza le escocía y sabía que tendría problemas para defenderse. Sus armas a su lado estaban cubiertas de hollín, al igual que su muda de ropa. Buscó entre su mochila con paciencia, intentando encontrar la venda para su mano.

El joven Hyuuga le arrebató su equipaje, y comenzó a rebuscar, con la boca torcida en un gesto de cólera. Cuando encontró el vendaje, tomó la muñeca de Tenten con apuro y sin delicadeza comenzó a atarla a su mano.

—Puedo hacerlo sola.

—¿Por qué me desobedeciste? Te dije claramente que no debías regresar. Soy el encargado de la misión, desobedecerme trae consecuencias graves.

—¡Nadie resultó herido además de mí! A-además…

—No tartamudees como Hinata.

—¡Además debía regresar! —La voz se quebró en la última palabra, y sintió su nariz escocer, preparada para llorar en cualquier momento.

Neji enojado, era un Neji al que nadie quería conocer.

Terminó de cubrir la mano y la soltó, regresó a su lugar en el campamento y no dijo nada más. La castaña se recostó dándole la espalda, decidida a no llorar, y menos a dejar que Neji la hiciera sentir mal.

Una voz más calmada surgió de su compañero de equipo, y pronunció una frase que Tenten atesoraría por siempre.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, estaba preocupado por ti.

…

El olor del té inundaba la casa, Hinata en la mesa levantó la taza con delicadeza y se la llevó a la boca, para sentir inmediatamente el líquido insípido golpear sus papilas gustativas. Intentó no mostrar ningún gesto de inconformidad, pero Tenten se dio cuenta del leve fruncimiento de cejas. Lo había hecho así a propósito, esperando que la Hyuuga se fuera pronto, y dejara de mirarla. Daría todo porque Hinata no tuviera los mismos ojos que Neji.

—Así que…

—Me adelanté a las demás, deberían llegar en cualquier momento. Decidimos que sería un día de chicas.

—Pudieron avisarme, ¿no crees?

Tenten se sorprendió por la templanza de Hinata. Ya no era la chica tartamuda y tímida. Ahora, aunque seguía siendo tan reservada y dulce, no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente por nada. Casi nada; seguía siendo rara.

—No era necesario, porque era una sorpresa. Es tu cumpleaños, Tenten, estoy segura de que no tenías nada qué hacer hoy, ¿cierto?

La mayor se cruzó de brazos, y asintió. Hinata siguió intentando que ella sacara algún tema para hablar, pero la detenía el estoicismo de su acompañante. Aún así, la de cabellos azules no se rindió, mantuvo una sonrisa firme en su rostro, esperando que cuando llegaran las demás, todo mejorara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Luego de comer y hablar durante horas, estaban sentadas en la sala, esperaban impacientes a que Tenten abriera sus regalos. El primer obsequio fue de Ino, una gargantilla de oro blanco, delicada y con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

A pesar de que eran de el más bajo valor en quilates, juntos representaban una buena cantidad de dinero.

—¿Te gusta?

Los dedos de Tenten rozaron el oro, y con las cejas juntas, dirigió su mirada a Ino.

—Creo que es demasiado.

—¡No lo es, abre el siguiente!

Dejó el estuche en la mesa, y aturdida rompió el papel de la siguiente caja. No sabía de quién era, pero se dio una idea cuando retiró la tapa y encontró un hermoso vestido bordado a mano, de color blanco.

—Es de mí para ti —indicó Temari, confirmando las sospechas de Tenten.

La castaña se rió, y todas creyeron que era una buena señal, hasta que la vieron sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada.

—Al parecer me están regalando un montón de cosas caras que pueda usar en mi funeral.

Sakura apretó la mano, haciendo tronar sus nudillos, y con los orbes verdes y furiosos, le alzó la voz a Tenten.

—¡Estamos siendo amables! No es justo que digas cosas así, Tenten. Te lo regalamos porque te queremos, no porque estemos eligiendo tu conjunto para el funeral.

—¿Es realmente porque me quieren? ¿O porque me tienen lástima?

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Temari veía a Tenten desde arriba, sentada en el respaldo del sofá. Sus largas piernas y fuertes estaban cruzadas y la rubia sonreía con la socarronería propia de su personalidad; heredada de familia. Tenten se obligó a cerrar la boca, sorprendida por el tono con el que le había dicho la frase; el mismo que usaba para humillar en batallas.

—Siento muchas cosas cuando te veo, y ninguna es lástima, ¿sabes? Me alegra tu situación.

Tenten se levantó de golpe, decidida a atacar si Temari la insultaba más allá de la cuenta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no conozco muchos ninjas que puedan decir que eligieron cómo morir. ¿Acaso mi padre o mi madre decidieron morirse? No. Ellos perecieron inesperadamente, sólo quizá en el último segundo lo aceptaron. Es decir —hizo una pausa, mirándose las uñas de manera breve—, los ninjas estamos listos para morir en cualquier momento, pero tú... Vamos, Tenten. Tienes en la mano tu destino.

En ese momento, Temari le abrió los ojos y se sintió al fin dueña de lo que siempre fingió tener. La libertad la abrazaba después de tantos años, tantos brindis, comediantes, monólogos, conciertos y tertulias... Después de todo eso, la libertad era suya. Aunque el precio fuera su sangre.

…

Las apuestas en los exámenes chunnin eran una tradición shinobi. Todos se animaban y Tsunade las supervisaba, sobre todo para detectar trampas y anomalías. Naruto estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que apostaría —y se dijo a sí mismo que sería la última—. Cuando llegó con su monedero repleto de dinero, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru y Chouji también estaban ahí.

—¡Naruto! ¿Vas a apostar también? —le preguntó Chouji abriendo una bolsa de papas.

—¡Sí! Apostaré a Konohamaru, solamente. ¿Y ustedes?

—Es problemático, pero también lo haré, quiero conseguir un poco de dinero.

El rubio sonrió, y se frotó las manos.

—¿Y qué les parece si juntamos todo nuestro dinero y apostamos a lo grande? ¡Podemos hablarles a los demás también!

—Ino y Sakura no van a querer inmiscuirse en esto, ya sabes cómo son.

—Entonces podemos hacer algo sólo entre chicos. ¿Qué piensan?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, y Chouji asintió copiosamente.

—¡Ya vuelvo!

El rubio corrió por el pasillo, decidido a decirles a los demás, y antes de que saliera, notó un par de moños castaños cerca de las oficinas de quejas.

—¡Tenten! ¿Vienes a ver los exámenes o a levantar una queja?

La joven le sonrió, y apoyó su mano derecha en su cadera.

—Vengo a ver los exámenes. ¿Y a dónde vas tan apurado?

—¡Voy a buscar a Kiba y a Shino…! Bueno, iré a buscar a varias personas para apostar.

El Uzumaki se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, pensando en que decir todos los nombres era realmente «problemático», como diría Shikamaru. No se dio cuenta de que Tenten se emocionó, queriendo participar.

—¿Puedo apostar con ustedes…?

—¡Lo siento, Tenten! No se puede. ¡Nos vemos, dattebayo!

Naruto no terminó de explicarse mientras se iba, creyendo que lo mejor sería que no participara en todo caso de que Sakura e Ino se enteraran y se enfadaran. Sin embargo, la kunoichi se sintió lastimada. La sonrisa se borró de su cara y luego se dio media vuelta.

—Como sea.

…

No te negaste a tu destino. Tu destino se negó a ti. Decidió no empujarte hacia el camino dictaminado para ti, quemó las cuerdas que te ataban a sus manos, y herido por los que se atrevieron a rebelarse contra él, se vengó.

No sólo enjaulaba aves, también las unía con hilos rojos. Por eso —y sólo por eso— aunque se tocaron, jamás se pudieron encontrar.

…

Al final de la noche, las cosas habían transcurrido mejor. Terminó de abrir los regalos y también se permitió beber un poco y reírse un rato de las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

Después de despedir en la puerta a Sakura y a Karui, Hinata le tocó el hombro. Había sido la primera en llegar, y sería la última en irse.

—Que tengas buena noche, Tenten. Toma.

Tenten ya había abierto un regalo de Hinata, una sencilla bufanda de crochet color blanca, pero de lana muy fina.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con los dedos temblando al recibir una caja de madera, pulcramente lijada y barnizada.

—Ábrelo.

Quitó la tapa, y encontró una liga para el cabello. Estaba un tanto gastada, y tenía un largo cabello castaño enredado en ella. La garganta se le cerró involuntariamente, y las lágrimas se galoparon en sus ojos sin poderlas contener. Soltó un pequeño gemido y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Es la liga de Neji-oniisan. La encontré la semana pasada, mientras revisaba una caja que me entregaron con sus pertenencias. No había querido husmear en ella, porque el sólo hecho de abrirla me dolía mucho.

Hinata hizo una pausa, mientras tomaba la mano libre de Tenten, mojada por las lágrimas que se habían deslizado hacia su boca. Apretó con cariño, haciéndole saber que estaba con ella.

—Pero quería encontrar algo para ti, y creí que sería un buen regalo.

Tenten no pudo decir nada, sólo sonrió y la abrazó.

* * *

Hola.

Heme aquí, el capítulo cinco. Estamos a la mitad de la travesía y aún faltan muchas cosas por develar. Sin embargo, quisiera hacerles una pregunta: ¿Qué piensan sobre el destino? Quiero saber qué piensan, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, ¿existe el destino?

No quiero extenderme mucho, además porque no tengo tiempo xD pero quiero decirles que todos los comentarios sobre el título del fic me gustaron. Quería dejarles aquí uno que me gustó especialmente, pero por otras razones ya no lo haré. Si ustedes deciden mirar los comentarios, encontrarán teorías bastante buenas.

Siento que se me olvida decir algo... xD Pero creo que es todo. ¡Hasta luego! Espero sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Mi papá es viudo, al igual que su novia, llamada Flor. Una noche llegó mi papá a casa cuando me encontraba viendo una película en la sala. Se sentó en el sillón y me pidió que le pausara para que pudiera contarme algo; una sucesión de casualidades extrañas que Flor le había explicado ese día y que le habían provocado escalofríos. Como mi papá es un alma sensible, creí que serían exageraciones suyas. _

_Cuenta que Pablo, el difunto marido de Flor, estaba sufriendo por algunas «alucinaciones» antes de morir. Él tenía cáncer de colon en etapa terminal y algunos días eran más difíciles que otros. Un día, dijo que había un niño detrás de un sofá y le pidió a su esposa que lo sacara de ahí. Otro día se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón porque decía que estaba lleno de tierra. En el hospital, ya en sus últimos momentos; dijo que un perro se había metido a la habitación, y más tarde comentó que estaba lloviendo a cántaros cuando en realidad el cielo estaba despejado. Cuando falleció, el día del entierro sucedió lo siguiente: _

_A falta de lugar en el panteón, un conocido de Flor le cedió una tumba que había pertenecido a un niño y cuando sacaron los restos del infante, se encontraron con huesos de perro. No sabían cómo habían llegado esos huesos ahí, ni mucho menos dónde estaban los del niño. Al bajar el cuerpo de Pablo, se abrió la tumba y le cayó una cantidad considerable de tierra en el pantalón, y al momento que acomodaron al difunto en su última morada física, empezó a llover. _

_Quizá no se lea tan extraño y la serie de coincidencias sea sólo eso; coincidencias. Puede que también haya algo más, un montón de profecías enanas que se unen para contar una historia más grande, un vaticinio de una muerte inminente que se vierte como una nota musical acalorada en el medio de un réquiem._

…

Primero los labios; después la lengua. Recorrido sinuoso, curvas de duda, suspenso y temor. Rojo escarlata y malva en el alba que rodea las montañas y despedaza la noche, rasgando con amarillos intensos la soledad de la estrellas. Antes: amanecer. Ahora: despierto. No hay sonido. Son tres pasos desde mi tocador hasta la ventana. Las pestañas se despegan y quisiera ver un pájaro. Los halos de luz traspasan el pasto. La tierra se calienta. El rostro se ilumina, un picor en la garganta, un rasgueo al tocar la cortina, una delicada línea de sonrisa en los ojos y comienzan a cantar las cigarras.

Todo eso sucede en un segundo.

El otro día me desperté y observé la pared. El color azul de la habitación deslavado y mezclado con el verde anterior me molestó; tenía aquellos agujeros finos de cuchillos que dejé por desidia y olvidé rellenarlos con la pasta blanca que venden en el supermercado. Me indignó la poca atención que le estaba poniendo a mi hogar; me levanté enfadada y me dije a mí misma: «le diré a Neji que me ayude a embellecer este agujero». Así, tan sencillo. Dos segundos de amnesia. Una frase simple y me doy cuenta de que no ayudarás porque, obviamente, no estás. Me reí. En momentos así sólo queda reír. Pero ya no me siento tan triste. Los ojos de Hinata ya no me hieren tanto; me gusta cuando me sonríe y sus párpados se entrecierran y pequeñas telarañas de arrugas se forman en las comisuras de sus orbes. Estoy segura de que te encantaría verla así, con Himawari pegada a la pierna y Boruto murmurando cantidades de maldiciones. Los amarías tanto, pero tanto…

…

—¿Y tengo que quedármelo desde hoy? La misión es en una semana.

Los ladridos de los perros se disfrazaban entre el ruido del río y de los pájaros. Tenten observaba fijamente la mirada chocolate del canino frente a ella. Con disimuladas canas y postura triste le recordaba el ocaso de los héroes, viejos ninjas que se quedaban en casa y acariciaban con las yemas de los dedos las medallas tibias por la luz del sol.

—¡Es muy poco tiempo! Tora apenas y se acostumbrará a ti. Recuerda que debes llevarlo a todos lados. Te daré la dieta por escrito y procura hablar bastante con él. Es como una persona. Está deprimido desde hace meses por la muerte de su compañero, creo que salir le hará bastante bien.

—¿Por qué me eligió?

Su mano delgada recorrió el lomo del viejo can, recibiendo gruñidos de satisfacción.

—No sé. Le gustó tu olor. O tu forma de ser. Tal vez Gai-sensei lo asustó y decidió que eras mejor, ¿cierto, Tora?

Tenten sonrió cuando Tora le respondió al castaño con un fuerte ladrido afirmativo. Gai y Tenten habían ido ese mismo día por la mañana buscando dos perros Inuzuka para que los acompañasen a un viaje hacia Villaflor. Contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de la enfermedad de Tenten y la incapacidad de su maestro para caminar, Naruto llamó al equipo de La Bestia Verde de Konoha pidiéndoles que aceptaran llevar un importante mensaje a dicha aldea, y para hacer más fácil el trayecto, sugirió que usaran favores de Kiba. Cuando fue llamada no pudo creerlo; las piernas le temblaron un poco y su mente se aisló del exterior por un segundo. No tenía pensado que Naruto la llamaría a misión. Creyó que tal vez sólo era otra de sus tontas misiones rango S que se trataban en realidad de ser niñera de Himawari y Boruto.

Se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, saludando a su paso a otros ninjas. Todos le hablaban con normalidad; sólo ella pensó que el mundo había cambiado de color.

—¡Pasa, Tenten!

La castaña abrió casi con solemnidad y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Naruto. El rubio Hokage dejó de escribir para alegrarse. Así, sin la capa y sin el sombrero, parecía casi el mismo tonto que conoció hacía tanto tiempo.

—Hokage-sama, ¿me llamó?

Naruto se sonrojó, y con aquella felicidad de siempre se rió a carcajadas.

—¡Tenten, tú siempre puedes decirme Naruto! ¡Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage naranja de Konoha es humilde, dattebayo! Además nos conocemos desde hace muchos años.

Tenten lo sabía, pero también conocía a Naruto, le complacía bastante cuando alguien le llamaba Hokage. Después de todo, su sueño se había cumplido y ella no le negaría el placer de sentirse respetado por una vieja amiga.

—Bien, Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Ah, sí! Necesito que vayas a una misión de rango C. Tus compañeros deben llegar en cualquier momento...

—¿Compañeros...?

La joven fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo, la puerta de la oficina de Naruto había sido destrozada, y los vestigios adornaban el piso. Un grito hizo que Tenten curvara los labios en una amplia sonrisa.

—¡La llama de la juventud ha sido reavivada con ese mensaje! ¡Vamos, Lee, empuja!

—¡Gai-sensei!, ¡Lee!... ¿Qué pasa?

—Tenten, ¿también has sido llamada? Naruto-kun, hemos venido tan pronto como ha sido posible, ¿en qué podremos ayudarte? —preguntó Lee, primero observando a Tenten con las cejas muy alzadas y luego al Uzumaki.

—Justo estaba por explicárselo a Tenten. Necesito que vayan a entregar un mensaje a Villaflor. Los tres serán necesarios para esta misión y confío en que la aceptarán.

—Naruto... Pero Gai-sensei está en silla de ruedas y yo estoy enferma... sé que no he sido dada de baja, pero mi aguante físico no es el mismo, me fatigo con facilidad.

—Lo sé. —Naruto cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños—. Pero quien recibirá el mensaje, pidió expresamente que fuese Gai-sensei quien lo entregara. Y confío en que ustedes como sus estudiantes serán capaces de ayudarlo y de llevar a cabo la misión. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Tenten.

La castaña cerró la boca, sin saber qué responder ante la evidente fe de Naruto en ella y en su viejo equipo.

—Naruto-kun, lo haré. No te fallaremos. Lee y Tenten han pasado por misiones más peligrosas, y el Equipo Gai nunca falla.

—¡Gai-sensei! Su pasión no ha sido mermada, usted siempre da todo de sí. ¡No le fallaré en la misión!

Lee lloraba copiosamente mientras una ola emergía detrás de ellos. Tenten no podía creerlo; tantos años habían pasado y seguían siendo los mismos.

—¡Lee!

—Gai-sensei...

—Gai-sensei —repitió Naruto con la voz quebrada.

—Naruto-kun... Gracias por confiar en el poder de mi juventud...

—¡Naruto-kun, será una misión exitosa!

—¡Lee...!

—¡Terminen con esto! —gimió Tenten exasperada y con una sonrisa adornando su boca. Los viejos tiempos habían vuelto.

…

A pocos kilómetros de Villaflor, el equipo se paró a descansar. Los grandes caninos reposaban junto al fuego, con el estómago lleno y adormilados por el viaje. Gai y sus dos alumnos seguían comiendo mientras viejos demonios se paseaban por el lugar.

—¿Por qué evitas el tema? Neji era mi alumno, estoy orgulloso de él, deberíamos hablar todo el tiempo de sus maravillosas hazañas y el tipo de hombre que era.

—Gai-sensei tiene razón, Tenten. Si no hablamos de él, es casi como si aceptáramos que murió y que ya no está aquí.

Tenten cerró la boca, mientras pequeñas congregaciones de lágrimas se agrupaban en las comisuras de sus ojos. Con la mirada en el pasto, escuchó a sus compañeros hablar de un tema que no había tocado en años.

—Extraño muchas cosas de él. Su manera de ser, tan taciturna. A pesar de eso, la voluntad de fuego hervía en su interior, aunque no lo demostrara. Me respetaba como profesor.

—Y amaba muchísimo a sus primas, ¿no? Y después de que Naruto le diera esa lección, fue un mejor compañero e incluso me daba consejos.

El viejo olor de jazmines se disfrutaba tenue, y el viento ululaba sincero entre las hojas y los cabellos de Tenten. Apretó los puños, con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Sinceramente, no creyó que podría hablar de ello con nadie. A pesar de que también lloraban y sufrían, Tenten creía egoístamente que era la única afectada por la partida de su compañero. Escuchar aquellas palabras entrecortadas con la nostalgia desgarrando sus pechos, le hizo reconocer que se había cegado. Neji le hacía tanta falta a ella como a Hinata o a Rock Lee. Si le dolía más, era porque estaba terriblemente enamorada de su recuerdo. Quizá no era razonable ser aquello; jueza implacable que niega con la cabeza simplemente porque no se pudo recuperar al cien por ciento, porque los demás la dejaban relegada y la única persona que la hizo sentir importante ya no estaba.

—Extraño… esa estúpida manía suya por corregirnos a todos. ¿Recuerdan? —preguntó Tenten mirándolos con los ojos chocolate inundados de melancolía— No importaba que pequeño fuese el error, siempre nos corregía. Además de que las cosas debían ser siempre a su modo.

—¡La cantidad de veces que me hacía cambiar el orden de mis armas! —exclamó Lee levantándose con su tazón de caldo— Era un perfeccionista, casi insoportable.

—Es una fortuna que fuese un genio, de lo contrario nos hubiese traído muchísimos problemas.

—Por Neji —dijo Gai, alzando una taza de sake.

—¡Por Neji!

Los tres bebieron al mismo tiempo, mientras el ardor del alcohol calentaba sus gargantas, todos se sintieron felices y llenos de energía. Tenten pasó el dorso de su mano por las mejillas, borrando rastros de sus lágrimas. Una sonrisa ocupó sus labios, y esta vez, no se iría tan fácil.

…

Sasuke entró sigiloso al despacho de Naruto, mientras este último charlaba con Shikamaru, ordenando papeles y firmando pergaminos. Los envases de ramen se derramaban por el piso al igual que los ceniceros del Nara, dejando un extraño olor en el ambiente. Se preguntó qué tipo de persona había aceptado ser conserje del lugar con un par de hombres como aquellos.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

—Ni de broma.

El rubio se quejó de manera cómica mientras Shikamaru aprovechaba para encender otro cigarrillo. Uchiha se sentó enfrente del escritorio y posó los codos en el filo de la mesa, escuchando a Naruto y esperando que cerrara la boca para lo que tuviese que decir.

—... ¿Para qué demonios vienes?

—Me pediste que investigara con Sakura los registros médicos de Tenten y sin embargo están ordenados y no parece haber nada fuera de lo común. Entre el papeleo, noté dos cosas; Tenten no ha sido examinada por Sakura en tres años, a pesar de que se tenían la suficiente confianza como para agendar las citas anuales, y la otra es que los últimos informes médicos son vagos y no autorizó los estudios físicos, ni los de sangre u orina. Me jacto de mi actitud taciturna y la facilidad con que recuerdo conversaciones en las que no participo, Naruto. Y recuerdo que hace más o menos tres años y medio, llegaste de misión y estabas enfadado con Tenten. De hecho, todos los que habían ido, estaban enojados con ella.

Shikamaru miró fijamente a Sasuke, mientras que Naruto parecía concentrado intentando recordar el hecho.

—Ya lo recuerdo. Fue en aquella misión para rescatar a una hija de una familia acaudalada de unos secuestradores.

—Shikamaru… Hay que buscar el informe de la misión —pidió Naruto, con los ojos azules encendidos en reconocimiento—. Gracias, bastardo… Por cierto… ¿Qué significa la palabra «jacto»?

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro, aún no entendía por qué ese idiota era su mejor amigo.

…

Después de varios días, el equipo Gai llegó a Konoha, con la velocidad que los caracterizó siempre. Los perros esperaban a Kiba sentados junto al equipo, y Tenten hablaba con Tora en voz baja.

—Gracias, amigo. Realmente todo este tiempo fue más divertido contigo. Me da gusto que ya no estés tan deprimido como cuando te conocí.

Tora movía la cola y le prestaba atención con aquellos ojos castaños tan inteligentes que la habían conquistado. Parecía feliz y cansado, sabiendo que la misión había sido un verdadero éxito. Gai se acercó a ambos en su silla de ruedas y sonrió deslumbrando al par.

—Tenten. Gracias por estar ahí y apoyarnos.

—Gai-sensei… No diga eso, somos un equipo, ¿no? Es normal que esté ahí.

Maito tomó la mano de la castaña, y con los ojos acuosos besó de manera paternal el dorso de la misma.

—Tú y Lee… Tú y Lee son mi legado. No tuve hijos, pero ustedes son lo que más quiero en este mundo. Mis hojas verdes, llenas de juventud. Algún día moriré, quizá pronto, quizá no. Quizá viva más que ustedes, aunque eso sea injusto. Sólo quiero que lo sepan. Has crecido mucho, Tenten, y no quiero darte un sermón ni obligarte a cuidar de ti misma si no lo deseas. Sólo quiero que sepas que mi vida fue dada por ustedes. Y la vida de Neji también. Yo estoy aquí de manera milagrosa, pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte. Ese peso… ese injusto peso de muertes y héroes vencidos en combate, debería ser suficiente como para querer aprovechar cada segundo.

Tenten asintió. No sabía qué decir, pero definitivamente pensaría en ello.

Kiba llegó poco después, Oreki, el perro más joven corrió hacia él; sin embargo, Tora se quedó sentado junto a Tenten.

—Eh… Parece que te quieres quedar con ella, Tora.

El canino ladró de manera afirmativa y lamió la mano de Tenten, haciéndole una petición y al mismo tiempo una promesa.

—Tora… —susurró la mujer, acariciando su cabeza.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte con él, Tenten. Si la comida es un problema, siempre podemos hablar con mi madre…

La cataña negó sonriendo, mirando a Gai y a Lee hablar a algunos metros sobre ejercicios y fuegos ardientes de voluntad. La decisión fue fácil.

—Me lo quedo. Pero dejarás de robarme los calcetines, ¿entendido?

Un ladrido positivo cerró el trato.

…

Neji se aflojó el vendaje de los ojos para cepillarse el cabello. A diferencia de él, otras personas no eran tan sigilosas y aunque no pudiese ver, sabía que estaban ahí. En este caso, sólo era una presencia. Una mujer de su edad con un arsenal de armas encerradas en pergaminos y ojos curiosos como los de un gato.

—Sé que estás ahí, Tenten. No necesito ayuda.

—No seas orgulloso. Realmente necesitas que te peine, se te enredará y luego deberás comprar acondicionador para chicas.

Neji sonrió apenas. ¿De verdad Tenten creía que él se sentiría acomplejado por comprar productos para chica? Era bastante ilusa.

—Hinata-sama me prestará el suyo.

—Y también se intercambiarán las faldas para que les combinen con las sandalias, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta, Tenten ya había tomado el peine y comenzó a cepillar cuidadosamente el largo cabello de Hyuuga. Neji recuperaría la vista en unos días, y la escena probablemente nunca se repetiría, por eso apreció que ella no se lo recordara, aunque la sensación de sus dedos pasando entre los hilos castaños volvía como déjà vu algunas noches de luna llena.

* * *

Hola :D

Villaflor: Aldea inventada por Crimela (?), sólo la usé como guiño hacia ¿Cuánto vale tu corazón?

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualicé... Eh, bastante. Me disculpo por ello, y también me disculpo un poco por el capítulo, no me ha llegado inspiración y no quise seguir atrasando esto. Pero, también hay cosas buenas y una noticia que me complace anunciarles.

Réquiem por una cigarra entró a un reto de longfics en el foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_, y algunos de ustedes se enteraron, los que no; quiero contarles de que **ganamos el quinto lugar.** ¡Sí! Quinto lugar. Estoy muy feliz por eso, porque la historia fue suficientemente buena para llegar a ese puesto, y porque además no me hubiese atrevido a entrar al reto si no fuera por ustedes, por cada lector que deja reviews o que simplemente agregó a favoritos y a follow. **Gracias por su apoyo ** y repito; me siento feliz porque este es mi primer longfic, y que sin duda pongo partes de mi alma en él.

Perdonen si no actualizo cada semana, o si me ven en otros proyectos, pero a veces no es tan fácil escribir, sobre todo cuando cada capítulo es importante. No hay relleno, chicos. Tora, Gai, los pensamientos... Todos son importantes aunque no lo parezcan. La primera parte (quizá les haya sacado un poquito de onda) es una historia verídica, y es algo que escribí no sólo como narradora, sino como persona. Así que cuando digo "mi padre" me refiero a mi papá xD es algo que llegó a contarme un día y que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, habiendo además tanta gente que corrobora la historia. ¿Ustedes que creen que sea?

Estamos en el sexto capítulo, faltan cuatro. No se dejen engañar, puede que todo parezca un poco más tranquilo, Tenten parece estar más tranquila, ¿cierto? ¿eso significa que al fin recapacitará y comenzará su tratamiento médico? Quién sabe.

¡En fin! Hasta luego, y de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza y la falta de narración, me parece que ahora coloqué mucho diálogo. xD Dudas, dedazos y alabanzas (?) por review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

—Antes de morir, quisiera tener una gran fiesta.

Tenten soñaba despierta mientras miraba la calle transitada fuera de la tienda de armas. Su nueva ayudante limpiaba espadas con precisión, con una sonrisa rebosante de nostalgia. Hacía varios días que Tenten había colgado un aviso en el periódico, solicitando un aprendiz. Cuando Ino la interrogó, dijo con simpleza que quería heredar su negocio en caso de fallecer antes de lo previsto. Sakura le había hecho un examen médico a regañadientes de la castaña, y —aunque no le había dado una fecha precisa— le dio a entender que si no iniciaba tratamiento, en unos meses su salud se deterioraría a niveles enormes. Tora al frente de la tienda jugaba con otro perro y perseguían a las palomas que bajaban a comer migas de pan, dejadas por el negocio de repostería del otro lado de la calle.

—¿Con mucha bebida y comida? Apuesto que podría hacerlo en la plaza. Todos irían gustosos. Después de todo, usted también es una heroína de guerra, Tenten-san.

—¿Qué dices, Moegi? Si van, será porque Naruto estaría ahí. No por mí, te lo aseguro.

—Usted también es una leyenda. Todos quieren comprar aquí, aunque últimamente la demanda de ninjas y de armas es menor. Antes de la guerra todo era diferente.

—La paz es mejor, ¿eh? A pesar de todo…

Moegi no contestó, suspiró y siguió en lo suyo.

…

Hinata y Kiba se preparaban para partir. El viejo Akamaru lanzaba pequeños gemidos de dolor al ver a su compañero preparando a otro canino para la misión.

—Eh, Akamaru, quisiera llevarte, pero… No quiero que te pongas malo. Además, te quedarás con Tamaki, tienes que cuidar a los cachorros. Sólo será un par de días, ¿sí?

Akamaru frotó su cráneo contra el estómago de Kiba, sollozando por no poder acompañarlo. Sin embargo, era ya viejo para salir de misión, Kiba no quería arriesgarse a que lo lastimaran en el camino. Tamaki acarició al canino, intentando consolarlo.

—Llegaremos pronto, ¿está bien? Cuida de Konoha mientras no estamos —indicó Hinata dándole un pedazo de galleta suave.

Shikamaru les observaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa culpable.

—Lo siento, Akamaru. Para la siguiente ocasión, mandaremos a Kiba a una misión más tranquila y lo podrás acompañar. Por ahora necesitamos rapidez, y no queremos que te lastimes fuera, el tiempo te ha pasado factura y ya no eres más un cachorro.

El can se sentó, entre resignado y triste. Kiba le abrazó por última vez antes de tomar el pergamino que contenía su misión.

—Entonces esta mujer nos puede ayudar, ¿eh?

—Espero que nos dé las respuestas que buscamos. La decisión que Tenten tomó es a causa de lo que sucedió en la cámara de venenos —respondió Hinata mirando sobre el hombro de Kiba las instrucciones.

—Bien, hasta luego.

Después de que Kiba se despidiera de su esposa, los ninjas se marcharon, y Akamaru decidió visitar a su viejo amigo Tora.

…

A media tarde, Sasuke se presentó a la tienda de armas. Tenten parpadeó creyendo tener una alucinación; después de todo, el moreno no solía visitarla a menos de que fuera a salir bastante tiempo a alguna misión, y sabía por medio de Sakura que él no tenía planes de abandonar Konoha.

—Hola, Sasuke.

Uchiha no respondió, observando brevemente a Moegi, y después con más interés el arma que estaba limpiando. Después de varios segundos, dirigió su atención a la castaña, aún incrédula por su presencia en la tienda.

—Requerimos tu presencia en la academia.

Al ver que Sasuke no agregaría nada más, Tenten asintió y salió detrás del mostrador, pidiéndole a la joven que cuidara el negocio. Al salir, Tora decidió seguirlos con el rabo moviéndose de un lado al otro. A mitad del camino, Akamaru se unió al grupo, lanzando gruñidos y comunicándose con el otro canino.

Tenten no entendía lo que pasaba, y al ser Sasuke tan taciturno, tampoco se le ocurrió preguntar. Sabía que Naruto le explicaría en cuanto llegaran a la academia, así que decidió no preocuparse. Un par de veces Shino le había solicitado su ayuda para los entrenamientos de tiro al blanco. Podría tratarse de eso. Sin embargo, no se esperó al llegar que hubiera tantos alumnos y profesores sentados en bancas frente a un escenario donde Shino, Naruto y Shikamaru esperaban aparentemente su llegada.

—¿Qué rayos…?

—¡Eh, Tenten! Al fin. Qué bueno que aceptaste, dattebayo, me has salvado de una. ¿Ves, Shikamaru? Todo saldrá bien.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó entrando en pánico, frente a ella, los alumnos y profesores esperaban algún tipo de evento, hablando entre ellos con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso este bastardo no te lo dijo? Necesito que des un discurso sobre ser ninja. Olvidé decírtelo, se supone que debía avisarles a todos desde hace meses, 'ttebayo, pero he estado lleno de ocupaciones y, bueno, tú sabes —dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza—. Sakura-chan vendrá después de su turno en el hospital, Sai está preparando una clase de demostración y Chouji dijo que en vez de decir algunas palabras, nos invitaría a todos el ramen después del programa. ¡Por favor! Acepta.

La mujer se sobó las sienes, intentando no golpear al Hokage frente a todos. Asintió con la cabeza rendida ante la petición, y se cruzó de brazos, esperando decir algo realmente bueno para que no la abuchearan. Después de organizarse y de que Naruto se abrazara a las piernas de Sasuke —esperando que aceptara hacer «el jutsu en conjunto más increíble del puto mundo» y que éste se negara—, Shino abrió el evento. Los niños aplaudían, algunos jóvenes lloraban emocionados y otros jounin sonreían y voceaban el nombre de Naruto y Sasuke. Tenten miraba incrédula cómo alguna que otra persona se desmayaba de la excitación. Agradeció haberse aplicado maquillaje esa mañana, de lo contrario los niños se asustarían al ver sus ojeras y su aspecto enfermizo.

—Prácticamente sólo les importan ellos dos. Estarán esperando a que nosotros acabemos con nuestra verborrea. ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar, Shikamaru?

—Ah, es problemático.

Shino comenzó hablando sobre la paz que había adquirido el mundo luego de la guerra, de cómo las nuevas generaciones crecerían sin las tensiones políticas entre naciones, a pesar de que aún habían desacuerdos y peleaban día a día contra las actitudes reacias al cambio. Habló sobre cómo dentro de poco tiempo Konoha conocería la verdadera paz y acabarían los tiempos violentos. Un futuro que todos deberían construir desde cero. Al terminar con sus palabras, recibió aplausos inconformes, con algunos jóvenes intranquilos ante la visión de Shino. Tenten oía murmullos asustados, preguntaban qué pasaría con los ninjas cuando estos fuesen obsoletos. ¿Dónde quedaría su honor, su gloria?

La mujer se levantó y caminó al centro, enfadada de pronto.

—No sé por qué mierda alguien quiere ser ninja.

Al escuchar la frase, muchos lanzaron pequeños gritos de indignación. El grupo en el escenario también se sorprendió, incluido Sasuke.

—¿Saben? Este oficio es horrendo. Entrenas todos los días para volverte más fuerte, para proteger a Konoha. Y al final, el honor, la gloria… —se rió, irónica—. Todo lo que tiene un ninja, incluida la dignidad, no sirve de nada en una guerra. ¿Y ustedes quieren ser héroes, quieren ser guerreros? ¿Quieren que los tiempos de paz acaben para poder ser ídolos? Están dementes —gruñó, apática, con las cejas unidas en un gesto de cólera—.

»Somos asesinos malditos que pueden perder la vida en dos segundos. Y lo peor es que también podemos perder a quienes amamos. A nuestros compañeros, nuestra familia. El héroe de guerra carga una cruz, el peso que aguantamos no tiene suficientes recompensas. A la mitad de tu vida te das cuenta de que no tienes familia. Te das cuenta de que tu helecho se secó, que no conoces artistas ni tienes tiempo para leer, porque estás demasiado ocupado escuchando a los demonios de tu cabeza gritar.

»Y cuando vas a una maldita conferencia para que unos mocosos se sientan afortunados por la paz y la libertad que se cimienta en sangre y huesos, te miran con cansancio, esperando que termines de una buena vez. Ser ninja no es divertido. Lo más divertido que te puede pasar es morir solo en una misión de alto rango, en una batalla injusta. Y si quieren honor, hijos de puta; lo obtendrán con su cabeza cercenada, luchando por la maldita paz. Ese será su mejor final. Y lo harán sin dignidad. Así que, felicidades —Tenten aplaudió, sonriendo—, si deciden ser héroes, eso es lo que tienen que sacrificar.

El primer aplauso provino de Kakashi, al fondo del lugar. Sus compañeros en el escenario le siguieron, levantándose y sonriendo felicitaban a Tenten con la mirada orgullosa. Los jounin se unieron y al final el lugar estalló en vítores. La castaña regresó a su asiento, satisfecha. La paz era buena, algún día no existirían los ninjas. Y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Al final del día, Naruto y Sasuke fueron los únicos que decidieron ir al ramen, y después de que el rubio insistiera, Tenten resolvió acompañarlos con Tora y Akamaru siguiéndolos de cerca. Sasuke cerca de Naruto perdía cierta inhibición que mantenía con los demás. A pesar de que ambos se la pasaban peleando, Tenten miraba la pequeña sonrisa que a Sasuke le brotaba cuando el Hokage le preguntaba tonterías o decía cosas a fin de hacerlo reír. Tenten se sentía parte de ellos, aunque hablara poco, haciendo de árbitro de sus múltiples desafíos.

—Hoy ha sido muy entretenido, ¿eh? Deberíamos salir más seguido.

—Tienes mucho trabajo, holgazán.

—No seas aguafiestas, Sasuke. Maldito bastardo, no te sabes divertir.

No respondió, riendo brevemente, de una manera tan corta que podría confundirse con tos. Sirvió más sake a Tenten y a sí mismo, dejando que Naruto se llenara la taza solo.

—Por momentos llegué a pensar que no te reías, Sasuke.

—También puedo dormir —añadió sin mirarla, con la seriedad aplastante dentro de un aura mística.

—Y también puede cagar, aunque lo veas con cara de estreñimiento.

Tenten y Naruto se rieron a costa de Uchiha, quien volvió a alzar de manera breve la comisura de sus labios.

—Tú tampoco parecías ser muy feliz en estos últimos tiempos, Tenten —apuntó Sasuke, moviendo los fideos en su plato de un lado a otro.

Después de la cena, Naruto encontró a Iruka quien cuidaba de Boruto y Himawari. Despidiéndose de su mejor amigo y de Tenten, los cuatro se fueron, hablando sobre la posibilidad de que Iruka se quedara a dormir en casa y vieran películas hasta tarde. Sasuke y Tenten caminaron con tranquilidad bajo las estrellas, Tora y Akamaru enfrente de ellos, comunicándose cansados y felices.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué te interesa? —preguntó la mujer de la nada, sin lograr sobresaltar a Sasuke.

—Algo pude aprender de ese idiota.

Tenten no esperaba que agregara más, los posibles significados aparecieron en su mente, llegando a la misma conclusión. _«También me gustaría salvarte, como él lo hizo conmigo»._ Si esa era la respuesta, o no, a Tenten le pareció bien dejarlo así. Después de todo, ella tampoco les había dicho los motivos que la orillaban a hacer lo que hacía. Era justo.

Se despidió de Sasuke y entró a su hogar, sorprendiéndose de que Akamaru también pasara como invitado detrás de Tora. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en llamar a Tamaki por si se preocupaba por el destino del can. Sasuke declinó con poca cortesía la oferta para tomar un café, y ella se fue a la cama agotada. En el piso los grandes caninos roncaban, pronto ella también los acompañó.

…

Existe un fenómeno que ocurre cada veintisiete años. Las cigarras cambian su característico canto por un sonido extravagante, similar al de un silbido. Durante siglos, el clan Aburame ha estudiado este acto inusual y ha llegado a conclusiones que dejan escépticos a los científicos más estudiados en el tema. Han llegado a acusar al clan de difamación, pues no logran entender cómo una familia de eruditos en el campo de la entomología puede afirmar que las cigarras _vuelven a nacer._

«Sinceramente, es patético que digan esas tonterías para llamar la atención. La reencarnación es un mito»_._ Afirmó el doctor Gero en una entrevista practicada hace meses, «(...) Los Aburame dicen que este extraño canto da paso al nacimiento de cigarras que murieron inviernos atrás. Es absurdo. ¿Quién puede creerlo? Deben haber alterado sus resultados».

El clan Aburame afirma que este canto —denominado Réquiem de las cigarras— es algún tipo de llamado que hace que estos insectos revivan de sus cenizas, como aquel animal mitológico, el ave fénix. Hasta el momento, no han podido encontrar otra solución que logre convencer a los estudiados más aprensivos.

…

Los kunai pasaban silbando junto a su rostro, los gritos de ninjas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. A unos cuantos metros, el fuego consumía un hogar. Había llovido y el lodo ensuciaba las ropas de los jóvenes que se aplastaban contra el suelo esperando no morir. Neji respiraba agitado, con la línea sucesoria activada. A su lado, Tenten intentaba contener el ataque de tos que le afligía la garganta. No podían quedarse más tiempo ahí, necesitaban levantarse y salir a pelear. Estaban cansados, pero no tenían alternativa. Debían volver a Konoha.

—Atacaré, tú huye. No quiero que regreses, no importa qué.

—Neji, debemos salvar también a los que se han desmayado dentro.

—No podemos, el fuego es demasiado denso. Te ordeno que te vayas, Tenten. No intentes ser una heroína.

La mirada angustiada de Tenten hizo desconfiar al joven. Tragó duro antes de besarla, y antes de que la castaña reaccionara, él ya se había ido. Le dejó el sabor a lodo y sangre en los labios.

…

_Fue un viernes por la mañana cuando Tenten murió. El sol relajado frente a las montañas acababa de iniciar su marcha. Canarios y jilgueros comenzaron a llegar al lugar del deceso. Los marcos de las ventanas y las ramas de los árboles se llenaron de aves, quienes cantaban a niveles extraordinarios, acallando el silencio de Konoha. Frente al hogar de la morena, decenas de flores silvestres abrieron sus pétalos por última vez. El invierno había llegado._

…

Un día no voy a temer más. Estoy segura que me levantaré una mañana y no tendré miedo a verme en el espejo. No me importará lo mucho que he adelgazado, ni las ojeras. Si tengo los ojos rojos o si los labios se me han resecado. No tendré miedo a reírme, ni miedo a toser. No me afectará la sangre, ni el que Tora me olfatee con insistencia a la altura de los pulmones. No tendré miedo a morir. Un día, Neji, no me afectará más y estaré preparada para ir a donde sea que estás. Sé que me estarás esperando, ¿verdad?

Tora se ha puesto enfermo, Kiba dice que se le pasará con medicamento, pero veo tristeza en su mirada. Me da miedo morir, pero me da aún más terror que él se vaya. Quiero pedirle que luche, que se mantenga firme y se aferre a su vida, ¿pero cómo puedo decirle eso a Tora cuando yo no quiero pelear ni siquiera por mi existencia? Él me entiende, ¿sabes, Neji? Y me conoce, tanto que me no atrevo a ser fuerte frente a él. Él me lame las lágrimas y me hace reír de verdad. Y yo quiero decirle: Tú no, Tora, tú vive. Tú no te vayas.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ay.

Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Se ha resuelto finalmente el significado del nombre, espero haberlo explicado bien. El réquiem y la cigarra son dos partes que se complementan. El réquiem se utiliza como una canción fúnebre. La cigarra representa el renacimiento, la reencarnación. Para poder renacer, primero debemos morir. ¿Quién es la cigarra? ¿Tenten? Sí y en parte no. Este "ritual" consta de dos partes. El insecto que renace —porque muere— y el insecto que canta. ¿Quiénes son los que cantan? ¿Lo saben?

No se preocupen, esto se seguirá hablando más adelante para que quede bien claro. Ahora, espero que no les confunda el párrafo en cursiva. Tenten sigue viva. Ese párrafo habla de algo que pasará en el futuro, sin embargo, no significa que vaya a ser pronto, en dos meses o en diez años. Quién sabe.

Un abrazo fuerte a todos y espero que me dejen su review. Cualquier corrección, no duden en dejarla.

P.D: Al fin un beso NejiTen :3 ¿Recuerdan ese recuerdo donde Neji le venda la mano?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La mano de Neji protege la suya. Miran semidesnudos el cielo y los astros que se mueven valientes entre la esponja negra e infinita del universo. «No quiero que te mueras», dice. La voz tímida le embriaga los oídos y él niega con la cabeza, despacio —como los dedos que bajan por su espalda y se detienen en la curvatura de sus caderas—: «¿Crees en el destino?». Tenten toca el sello de su frente sudorosa. Lo acaricia y lo besa, con las lágrimas invadiendo las mejillas pálidas. «Creo que eres un héroe. Y creo que eres valiente, leal, maravilloso. ¿Acaso no es así?»

¿Acaso no eres tan humano, y tan imperfecto, y el viento juega con tu cabello mientras acaricias al gato de Hanabi? ¿Acaso no eres tan mortal, y sangras, y te duelen los moretones y los huesos cuando hace frío? ¿Acaso, Neji, negarás que tu corazón late deprisa cuando me miras hacer algo imprudente, y me regañas cuando me enfermo y no voy al médico? Porque eres tan noble. Porque sé que no dudarías y te sacrificarías, porque eres un héroe y no tiene que ver con tu destino trazado sobre la arena. Y el sello, la gloria, el genio detrás de los ojos perlados de los Hyuuga; todo lo que eres frente al mundo y frente a Konoha no significa nada ante tus preciosas manos llenas de callos y caricias. No eres un soldado más, ni un nombre en la piedra de los héroes. Eres un montón de recuerdos y la presencia taciturna de los besos más dulces e inexpertos: «No te mueras», repite.

Neji la besa —otra vez— en los labios resecos antes de caer dormidos en la hierba.

…

—Esa kunoichi me obligó a usar la máscara de gas, pero estaba tan furiosa que la rompí.

Kiba se alteró al escuchar la declaración de la mujer. Era una joven de unos veinticinco años, la misma que había sido secuestrada hacía años por unos bandidos. Sus padres les habían pagado hace algunos años para que la rescataran y evitaran que fuese vendida como esclava sexual. Kiba sabía de la máscara, pero no sabía que ella la había roto.

—¿Por qué estabas enojada?

—Mi hermana menor se acababa de casar —respondió—, yo no tenía prometido en ese entonces, me sentía fea y mi padre no me prestaba atención. Le dije a esa mujer que no quería irme, que me dejara morir. Pero en vez de hacerme caso, me gritó y me hizo ponerme su mascarilla. Salimos del lugar y llegamos a un sitio seguro, ella se veía mal, tosía bastante. Le dije que era una idiota, que no le agradecería el haberme salvado. Estaba tan enojada que le dije que lo mejor habría sido dejarme dentro, que no quería vivir —dijo antes de hacer una pausa, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

»Fue entonces cuando comenzó a decirme que yo debía tener amigos, que seguramente tenía a alguien por el cual existir. Era demasiado estúpido, y se lo dije. Le dije que no valía la pena vivir sólo por eso. Y que sus amigos le darían la espalda una vez que no la necesitaran más, que la mandaron a la cámara de veneno por eso, porque no les importaba si moría siempre y cuando hiciera su trabajo y me sacara sana y salva de ahí. Por supuesto que ella me dijo que estaba equivocada, que sus preciosos amigos se preocupaban por ella y que era valiosa para ellos. ¿Saben qué hicimos? Sé que tú lo sabes, Inuzuka. Cambiamos las mascarillas.

—¿Cambiaron las mascarillas? —preguntó Hinata, sin entender.

—La kunoichi me puso la mascarilla rota en el cuello, simulando que era la que había usado para escapar. Cuando llegaron sus amigos, se enfadaron con ella y le dijeron que había sido una idiota por anteponer su vida a la mía, por haberme dado la mascarilla rota y haberse quedado con la que estaba en perfectas condiciones —la joven rió, dejando caer la ceniza del tabaco sobre su caro kimono—. Ella se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón. No vale la pena vivir con el pretexto de que tus amigos te extrañarán una vez que mueras.

…

Tenten se dio cuenta de que le faltaba entrenamiento cuando Kiba aferró su brazo con rabia. Mostraba los dientes y arrugaba la nariz, se veía furioso y peligroso, como un perro al que han invadido su territorio. Tenten lo miró altiva, y Hinata le pidió a Kiba que la soltara, con voz firme y con el corazón acelerado.

—¿¡Esa es tu puta excusa!?

—Suéltame.

Sobraban las explicaciones y los intentos por resguardar su decisión. A Kiba no le parecía suficiente. Tenten había sospechado que habían ido a obtener información sobre ella y su decreto de no tratar su enfermedad. Lo confirmó desde que miró a Kiba ir hacia ella a toda velocidad.

—No me importa si te satisface o no, Kiba. No me importa si lo entienden. Ve y cuéntaselo a Naruto y a los demás, anda.

—Eres una idiota y una egoísta —alegó, alejándose. Mirándola aún con dolor.

—¡He estado tres años así! Mirándoles desde otra perspectiva. Queriendo que alguno, sólo uno, se girara en mi dirección y notara lo que llevo en el pecho. Ustedes no necesitaban pedirme que me metiera a la cámara con venenos. Yo lo hubiera hecho aunque no lo sugirieran. Porque ustedes son mi familia. Y no se dieron cuenta de que lo que siento por ustedes es más grande que una cena de fin de año, o un lugar en las apuestas de los exámenes Chunnin. No se dan cuenta de que jamás dejé de quererlos, sino que dejé de quererme a mí misma. ¡Y ya sé que es una mierda porque no debí dejar que me afectara! Pero lo hizo.

Sus palabras se vieron conmovidas por el sollozo, sus dedos atrapaban las lágrimas que caían sin descanso, mientras Hinata la observaba, tratando de entender.

—Yo no debí de alejarme de ustedes, quizá debí hablar, decirles lo que pasaba, hacerles saber que me sentía desplazada, y que no bastaba con saludarme de prisa, ni visitarme cada mes para reponer armas perdidas o rotas. Pero ustedes debieron darse cuenta de que los necesitaba, debieron darse cuenta de que me lastimaban cuando me excluían, o cuando me trataban con lástima cada que el nombre de Neji salía a relucir. Pero se dieron vuelta. Me abandonaron. Y ninguno de ustedes me dio la mano. ¡Tuve que empezar a morirme para que notaran que estaba viva!

—No pasamos tu maldita prueba, ¿no? Reprobamos. Fuimos unos cabrones insensibles. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Tenten? ¿¡Qué hay con tu maldito amor propio!? ¿Por qué no aprecias tu vida? ¿Por qué somos responsables de tu existencia en este maldito mundo? No puedes dejarte morir por nosotros, porque fallamos y porque no siempre nos damos cuenta de que lastimamos a los demás. Si te herimos y si crees que no nos importaba tu vida, ¿entonces por qué mierda no peleaste por ti? ¡Si creíste que nadie te quería, entonces debiste quererte el doble, el triple, el cuádruple! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Los ojos de Kiba se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque ninguna resbaló por sus mejillas; estaba desesperado. Ya no por tristeza, sino por la tremenda cólera e impotencia que lo enloquecía. Hinata tomó su hombro y el hombre se sacudió la mano. Terminó yéndose. Tenten hizo lo mismo hacia el lado contrario.

…

Hacía tres semanas que no veía a nadie. No sabía si la estaban evitando a propósito o si era que estaban ocupados en sus propias cosas. No quiso indagar. Se dedicó a enseñarle a Moegi a hacer inventarios, sacar precios y contactar a los mejores distribuidores. Tan cerca del invierno las ventas se disparaban; sobre todo porque todos querían regalar armas, ya fuesen espadas, kunais personalizados, o incluso sellos de broma. En el almacén había ratas; así que también se dedicaron a limpiar y a colocar trampas con veneno. Tenten estaba segura de que eran roedores súper dotados, especializados en volver locos a los más expertos ninjas. Esa tarde habían tenido demasiada clientela, Tora dormía fuera con Akamaru y Tenten los vigilaba de reojo, nerviosa por la posibilidad de que Kiba llegara y tuvieran que hablar. Por eso, cuando vi a Shino entrar, un agujero se formó en su estómago.

—Hola, Shino.

—Hola.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres comprar algo? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No, he venido a preguntarte si tienes libre el sábado.

La mujer alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida, y asintió de manera repetida.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—Iré a hacer una investigación de campo, necesito tomar algunos apuntes y tomar unas muestras —explicó con las manos en los bolsillos—. Estoy seguro de que te gustará acompañarme.

Tenten lo dudaba. En serio. Shino a veces podía ser demasiado intenso con su amor hacia los insectos y a ella no le agradaban tanto. Pero había hecho aquella promesa de dedicar al menos un día a cada uno de ellos, y aunque había visto a Shino en los últimos meses, nunca habían hecho planes para salir.

—Bien, iré. ¿Puedo llevar a Tora?

—Sí. Te veré el sábado por la tarde, entonces, a las cinco treinta. Pasaré a recogerte, asegúrate de abrigarte.

…

El sábado Shino acudió a la casa de Tenten a la hora acordada. Tora salió feliz y abrigado con un suéter rojo que hacía juego con el de la mujer.

—Hola, Shino.

—Hola.

Avanzaron con calma hacia el sendero que los conduciría hacia el lago que Shino quería visitar. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban en el lugar. No faltaba ninguno. Todos hablaban y algunos reían. No se sorprendió al ver a Lee haciendo lagartijas con Naruto sobre su torso. No parecían estar molestos con ella, pero a pesar de ello Tenten evitó mirar a Kiba a los ojos.

—¡Hola, Tenten! —saludó Ino—. Los estábamos esperando.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos, Shino?

El hombre les dio una bolsa de plástico a cada uno, indicando que tuvieran cuidado de que no se rompiera. Sacó una grabadora de voz y una cámara de vídeo y comenzó a colocarla encima de un tripié.

—Necesito que tomen quince mudas de piel de cigarras y que las guarden. Eso es todo. Dentro de veintisiete años volveremos para compararlas con las cigarras recién nacidas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto.

—Serán parte de un experimento. Investigo el réquiem de las cigarras.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué se supone que es eso del réquiem? —preguntó Tenten.

—El canto de las cigarras es muy característico. Y aunque no todas cantan igual, sabemos cuando hay un cambio brusco en el sonido. El denominado réquiem ocurre cada veintisiete años y creemos que sirve para que las cigarras murieron años atrás, renazcan.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar. Sakura soltó una pequeña risa.

—Eso es imposible, Shino.

—Aún nos faltan pruebas. Faltan años de estudio para comprobarlo, y como sucede cada tanto tiempo, nos es difícil obtener resultados contundentes. Y aunque estemos equivocados respecto al canto, mi trabajo es averiguarlo. Los traje no sólo porque deseo que me ayuden. Sino porque el sonido es muy hermoso —admitió relajando un poco su semblante serio.

Mientras Shino preparaba su cámara, los demás comenzaron a buscar las pieles de cigarras. Después de poco tiempo, llegaron los niños. Sarada y ChouChou buscaban con entusiasmo al lado de Sasuke, mientras que Boruto, Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin lo hacían por su cuenta. Himawari se pegó a Shino, preguntándole toda clase de cosas sobre insectos. Tenten y Lee se unieron para ganar una competencia que sólo sucedía en la cabeza del hombre.

—¡El equipo Gai juntará cien pieles! —gritó con estusiasmo.

Después de conseguir las mudas y de lavarse las manos, Shikamaru les pasó a todos sopa instantánea y Chouji les sirvió agua caliente. Ya iban a dar las siete cuando los sonidos de la noche llegaron. Se maravillaron al escuchar el primer sonido del réquiem; como un silbido profundo lleno de nostalgia. Las demás cigarras le siguieron, como si estuvieran tocando en una orquesta. El sonido natural de las cigarras también estaba presente, pero no se comparaba a la melodía nueva, que jamás habían escuchado.

Las cigarras comenzaron a cantar el réquiem, haciendo que el corazón de Tenten se llenara de alegría y felicidad. Tenía ganas de llorar y de reír. El bello sonido de los insectos le llegaba al alma; la añoranza y melancolía que derrochaba la sinfonía le abrazaron los huesos. Las luciérnagas brillando encima del lago; la presencia taciturna de los demás, el cielo tan estrellado y tan abierto le produjeron esperanza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. No pudo retener las lágrimas y comenzó a lagrimear en silencio. A su lado, Naruto se percató de ello y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, haciéndola reír.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? Las cigarras lo cantan para que sus amigas puedan renacer. Están convencidas de que volverán.

Tenten asintió, feliz. A través de las lágrimas veía a todos sonreír, Tora a sus pies dormitaba y el olor a hierba mojada le hizo pensar en que si moría mañana, todo estaría bien.

—Ustedes… lo cantarán por mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, secándose las mejillas con la chaqueta—. ¿Pueden prometer que cantarán para que pueda reencarnar?

—No seas tonta, Tenten —dijo Kiba de pronto, con la sonrisa canina asomando sus colmillos—. No vas a morir antes que cualquiera de nosotros.

«Sé que pelearás, ¿verdad? Lo sé, Tenten, sé que lucharás».

…

Pasó una semana, y Tora falleció.

Tenten lo supo cuando despertó y lo miró a su lado. Entre las patas aún tenía un calcetín de la mujer; su favorito para morder. No respiraba pero se miraba tranquilo, con una paz tan preciosa que dolía. Lo acarició llorando, murmurando deseos y declaraciones de cariño, diciéndole que había sido el mejor perro del universo y que lo iba a extrañar. Le agradeció entre suspiros y gimoteos su presencia, la felicidad que le brindó durante el tiempo que estuvo a su lado. Le pidió perdón por no haberlo adoptado antes y por no darle pedacitos de chocolate ni de pan. Lo abrazó al final, con el corazón roto, tan roto…

…

Voy a ser sincera; he sido tonta.

Quizá, debí apreciar más mi vida al ver a Neji dar la suya en beneficio de su prima. Yo no puedo ser un héroe. No quiero dar mi vida por nadie que no sea yo. Y tampoco quiero sanarme porque soy caprichosa y humana. Kiba tiene razón.

Un día el egoísmo —ese mismo que me hizo ver a mis amigos como un montón de hipócritas que habían hecho su vida sin mí— no tendrá la cara del cáncer. Tendrá la cara de la felicidad, de los sueños cumplidos. Mientras tanto, iré a beber una cerveza.

* * *

¡Hola!

Estamos a dos capítulos de culminar el fic, y al parecer todos los misterios se han resuelto. Ahora saben qué ocurrió en la infame misión, y cómo es que a causa de los gases es que Tenten se enferma. Lo aclaro porque no lo dice de manera explícita pero así es. Y que además la razón por la cual Tenten no quiso recibir tratamiento era porque estaba molesta, y porque llegó a pensar que a sus amigos no les importaba si vivía o no. Tal vez hayan esperado algo más, algo más grande, un problema mayor; Tenten puede parecer caprichosa o hasta tonta. Sin embargo, quiero que tengan en cuenta lo siguiente: Tenten es humana, se equivoca. ¿Cuántas veces no somos orgullosos, caprichosos, tontos? ¿Cuántos no cortan lazos con amigos o familiares por cosas parecidas?

**Este fic trata del amor. Sí. Del amor propio.** De lo mucho que nos hace falta. Muchas veces (en series, películas, en la vida real) la gente lucha por los demás. Pelean contra toda clase de problemas por la pareja, los hijos, la familia, los amigos. Tenten creyó que no tenía razones para sobrevivir. Cuando Neji muere, ella se refugia en sus amigos, y cuando éstos la decepcionan; piensa no tiene por quién seguir existiendo. En el capítulo tres se menciona que de hecho, Tenten no ha visto bien. Copio y pego:

_«¿Y ahora qué harás, Tenten? ¿Es abandonarse a la suerte? Pero no es justo. No apostaste, no pusiste una ficha en la mesa, no tiraste los dados. Y alegas que hace falta un motivo, un anhelo, una bandera para ondear, o una nave para quemar. Y es que has recorrido tu cuerpo y no has visto en el espejo algo para salvar. Pero te diré un secreto. No has visto bien. Mira. Abre los ojos. Adentro, bien adentro._

_Hay una razón.»_

¿Cuál es la razón que Tenten no pudo encontrar? Está ante sus ojos: es ella. No es Neji —por Dios, no, claro que no—, no es Naruto, ni Lee. No es nadie más que ella misma. La razón, el motivo para salir adelante.

Pasamos al tema de Tora. No lo "maté" por capricho, ni para hacerles sufrir, ni para que sintieran lástima de Tenten: su llegada y su retiro fue planeado como un escalón que Tenten tenía que avanzar para crecer. Estamos en constante cambio y siempre habrán experiencias buenas y malas que nos harán ser más fuertes, o nos harán más débiles. Tora tuvo una razón de ser en el crecimiento de Tenten y para que pudiera ver el mundo desde otro ángulo. No saben lo mucho que lloré escribiendo esa escena en que Tenten se despierta y se despide. Despedirse es muy triste, pero necesario. Como diría esa canción de Gustavo Cerati: Poder decir adiós es crecer.

Ahora, dicho todo esto, quiero que se pregunten: ¿Tenten querrá curarse? Y en caso de que sí quiera hacerlo, ¿es demasiado tarde?

Muchos besos y abrazos para todos, amaría recibir sus comentarios con dudas, correcciones y para que me animen a terminar el fic antes de que se acabe el año.

Los quiero a todos, gracias. En especial, a Leidy y a mi mejor amiga Luisa, por todos sus ánimos, sus teorías y su interés en el fic. No me olvido de los demás tampoco. Están en mi kokoro. Me voy antes de ponerme más cursi. ¡Hasta luego!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

—Necesito un favor.

Sakura dejó caer por error un pedazo de carne sobre la mesa al escucharla decir aquello. Segundos atrás habían estado hablando de los pantalones feos que se habían puesto a la moda en las últimas semanas, el cambio de tema repentino le hizo alzar las cejas y se limpió la comisura de los labios con cuidado, manchando de rojo la servilleta.

—Y yo que pensé que estábamos saliendo para pasar un buen rato. Qué vergüenza debería de darte al invitarme a ir de compras para pedirme un favor.

Tenten le sonrió y le pegó de manera leve en el hombro. Había estado esperando un buen momento para decirle, pero finalmente resolvió hacerlo antes de arrepentirse de su propia decisión. No le había sido nada fácil elegir aquél camino; pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Después de todo, estaba segura de que Sakura no la dejaría a la deriva, ninguno de sus amigos lo haría. Ya era invierno y las últimas semanas se había unido cada vez más a ellos por las fiestas, ayudando a Chouji a escoger el bufé y a Hinata con el presupuesto de lo que se gastaría en los festivales. Había estado muy ocupada, por eso a Sakura le sorprendió que la invitara a salir cuando por lo general la castaña aprovechaba aquellos momentos libres para descansar. Tenten no borró su sonrisa, pero Sakura se enderezó en la silla al notar que estaba a punto de decirle algo serio.

—Necesito que me mantengas viva.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero un tratamiento a base de medicinas.

—Tenten, espera.

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando no gritar y abrazarla como loca. El tipo de cáncer de Tenten era uno que se propagaba de manera lenta, y que además quienes la padecían tenían un buen chance de sobrevivir cuando se detectaba a tiempo. El problema radicaba en el nulo cuidado y seguimiento que se le había hecho a la enfermedad. Aunque Tenten llevara una dieta responsable y tuviera una vida sana, para combatir el cáncer tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal y a aquellas alturas tenían probabilidades bajas de éxito. Podría saber en qué etapa se encontraba exactamente con algunos análisis, pero tendrían que iniciar el tratamiento de manera inmediata.

—Está bien —dijo Sakura—. Pero…

Tenten levantó una mano para silenciarla, y negó.

—Sakura, no me malinterpretes. Sé que es muy tarde, necesito que me mantengas viva al menos un par de años, con medicamentos.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo sin entender muy bien lo que Tenten estaba diciendo.

…

La mañana en que Tora falleció fue muy fría. Las calles nubladas parecían desiertos, con apenas algunos transeúntes yendo por pan o por leche a los pocos negocios abiertos. Tenten caminó con Tora envuelto en una manta gruesa hacia la casa de Kiba. Sabía que los perros Inuzuka tenían su propio cementerio, y decidió llevarlo ahí para que descansara junto a sus compañeros. No había tocado la puerta cuando Kiba abrió. Parecía que ya sabía lo que había pasado; su mirada triste lo delataba. Sin decir una sola palabra, Kiba la guió al camposanto, Akamaru ya esperaba sentado en el pasto junto con otros caninos, habían un par de palas junto a ellos. Tenten dejó a Tora cerca de sus amigos y junto con Kiba se dedicó a cavar, el ambiente taciturno pronto fue interrumpido por los pájaros que cantaban y la niebla fue disipándose poco a poco. Cuando acabaron, se dieron cuenta de que era un día precioso.

Con una indicación, fueron ambos por el cuerpo del canino y lo depositaron con cuidado en el agujero. Tenten notó a varios miembros del clan rindiendo sus respetos, quedándose cerca del funeral. Pronto la manta desapareció bajo la tierra. La castaña cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, apresuradas por morir en el suelo. Volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió a Akamaru frotar su cabeza contra su pierna. Sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kiba.

—Fue un buen compañero.

—Sí que lo fue.

…

El ambiente del bar era alegre. Entró sin mirar a nadie y fue directo a la barra, se sentó y pidió una cerveza. No era una mujer de bares, prefería quedarse en casa y beber. Pero su hogar estaba lleno de fantasmas, lleno de recuerdos que prefería evitar por el momento. La voz familiar de un hombre a su lado que pidió una botella de sake caliente le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Kankuro?

No llevaba maquillaje y tampoco usaba su habitual capucha. El castaño le sonrió, alzando las cejas con evidente sorpresa.

—Tenten.

Después de dirigirse las preguntas habituales de cortesía, el hombre la invitó a quedarse con él en una habitación privada. Tenten aceptó por la buena calidad de la botella de sake y porque creyó que le vendría bien algo de compañía. Kankuro y ella no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, pero cuando les tocaba coincidir en misiones, hacían muy buen equipo. Su relación de compañeros era bastante buena en realidad. Tenten le confiaría su vida; estaba casi segura de que el marionetista haría lo mismo. Al llegar a la habitación privada, Tenten notó que Kankuro no era el único ocupándola. El kazekage se encontraba sentado leyendo un pequeño libro, aparentemente esperando a su hermano. Traía el cabello revuelto y el sombrero de Kage estaba a su lado, dejado con cuidado a una distancia prudencial de la mesa, quizá para que no le cayera sake. Las paredes de papel de arroz pintadas con dragones y paisajes combinaban bastante con el aire místico que siempre asoció a los ninjas de la arena, una varita de incienso prendida en la mesa acompañaba el ambiente del lugar. Gaara le miró sin sorprenderse, cerrando de manera educada el libro y depositándolo junto a él.

—Gaara-sama —saludó inclinándose para después tomar asiento donde Kankuro le había indicado.

—Buenas tardes, Tenten.

—La encontré en la barra y le pedí que viniera, espero que no te moleste, Gaara.

—Para nada.

Tenten casi pidió disculpas con la mirada mientras Kankuro servía el licor. Nunca le intimidó charlar con ellos, pero sentía que estaba interrumpiendo un momento casi familiar.

—¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo en tu vida, Tenten? Casi no te vi en el último año —preguntó Kankuro llevándose la taza redondeada a los labios.

—He estado algo ocupada —respondió alzándose de hombros. Se preguntó en secreto si ellos también sabían que estaba enferma y que por ello no le habían dado muchas misiones.

—Estás triste —indicó Gaara con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla, sorprendiéndola.

Tenten se aclaró la garganta, casi avergonzada al ser tan transparente. Los ninjas no podían dejar entrever sus emociones, pero había pasado tanto tiempo siendo _tan humana_ que ya ni siquiera actuaba como debería hacerlo. A pesar de ello, ninguno parecía estar incómodo con su evidente desliz. Kankuro no dijo nada, pero la miró fijamente, esperando que hablara. Realmente le gustaba estar con ellos; no había lástima en sus ojos, ni compasión, más bien encontró empatía, casi dulzura.

—Tenía un compañero —dijo mirando el papel de arroz, perdiéndose en los espirales que representaban las nubes en el dibujo—. Un perro, se llamaba Tora. Murió esta mañana, Kiba y yo lo enterramos y ya saben, es difícil.

—Ya veo —dijo el marionetista—. En Suna tenemos un ritual para cuando acaba de morir alguien querido. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Kankuro sirvió más sake y apagó el incienso. Gaara se enderezó y tomó su taza con aquella ceremonia que lo caracterizaba. La kunoichi lo imitó.

—Vamos a rezar y luego beberás el sake. Lo retendrás en la boca por diez segundos y pensarás en aquellos momentos de felicidad que tuvieron juntos. Luego lo beberás. Nosotros brindaremos contigo.

Tenten se extrañó que decidieran hacer aquél ritual con ella, y por un canino. Se veían tan serios que temió ofenderlos al hacerlo mal. Siguió las indicaciones y brindaron. Kankuro le sonrió, y Gaara también le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible. Hablaron toda la tarde hasta que anocheció. Gaara se fue directo a la casa de Shikamaru después de salir del bar, pues tenía que asearse y preparar algunos papeles para una junta con Naruto. El mayor Sabaku No le ofreció llevarla a casa. Caminaron bajo el cielo estrellado en silencio, con algunos gatos mirándoles sobre los tejados.

—Me gustas.

Tenten se detuvo al escuchar aquello. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que creyó por un segundo que Kankuro podía escucharlo. Las mejillas heridas con un sonrojo se sentían tan calientes que Tenten se vio obligada a poner sus manos frías sobre ellas. Él no se había virado hacia ella, y paró algunos pasos adelante, mirando el cielo con tranquilidad.

—Eres inteligente, fuerte, independiente, también eres guapa. Me gustas. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego se giró, mirándola atentamente—. Por eso me preocupa que estés triste. Debes hacer algo por ti. No importa si es tomarte unas vacaciones o comer helado mientras miras una película.

Tenten sintió el pecho arder en alegría, no por la declaración de cariño sino porque era ahora cuando se encontraba en aquél estado de melancolía que podía notar lo ciega que había estado; creyendo de forma ilusa que a nadie le importaba su vida. Sonrió con sinceridad, mostrando la dentadura. Kankuro le sonrió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con aquella mueca socarrona que le pertenecía y que tenía su sello por todas partes.

—Gracias —dijo Tenten acercándose a él, dándole un abrazo corto.

Al llegar a su casa, Tenten terminó invitándolo a comer un bocadillo, gesto que él aceptó. Después de charlar durante una hora, se despidieron finalmente y ella acordó visitarlo pronto en Suna.

…

Pareciera que a esas alturas las llamadas a la oficina de Naruto ya no la confundían, pero al escuchar que era necesaria su presencia en la torre del Hokage, no entendió que rayos era lo que pasaba, ni tenía idea sobre porqué el rubio la solicitaba. No hizo más que quedarse con la boca abierta durante un buen tiempo, tanto que Moegi terminó aconsejándole que la cerrara. Aventuró que tenía que ver con los presupuestos del fin de año, o alguna cosa así. Suspirando, emprendió el camino. Recordó que unos meses atrás había sentido igual desconcierto al ser llamada para la misión con Gai-sensei y Lee. Sonrió memorando los buenos momentos que pasó.

Al llegar a la oficina de Naruto, una escena familiar la recibió. El rubio peleaba con Sasuke mientras Shikamaru fumaba mirando indiferente algunos pergaminos especiales. Se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, esperando que terminaran su disputa —aparentemente sobre quién tardaría menos tiempo en encontrar al gato rebelde de Konoha—, se divirtió mirándolos un par de minutos, hasta que Sasuke se cansó de que Naruto invadiera su espacio personal y diera por terminada la pelea —empujándole en la boca un tazón de ramen caliente—.

Luego de que Naruto balbuceara una disculpa por sus malos modales, las razones por las que fue llamada fueron expuestas.

—Me enteré de tus extraños planes por medio de Sakura —comentó el rubio con gesto áspero y voz dura.

—Lo dices como si estuviera a punto de traicionar a Konoha —dijo bromeando antes de reaccionar. Quizá para algunos en la habitación aquella broma no fuera tan graciosa.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Shikamaru apagando su cigarrillo, echando el humo en dirección contraria de donde estaba Tenten.

La castaña alzó la comisura de los labios en una extraña sonrisa de desconcierto.

—Oigan, no se trata de nada extraño. Sólo quiero irme de Konoha por un año, quizá un poco más. Y quiero tener la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir fuera de mi hogar, es por eso que le pedí las pastillas a Sakura. Creí que les molestaba que quisiera morir.

—Sigue molestándonos —apuntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tenten suspiró, no entendía por qué sus amigos se estresaban por aquello. Ella estaría bien; no era nada de otro mundo querer salir de Konoha y viajar. Lo había pensado durante varias semanas y aunque al principio estaba aterrada por la idea, ahora estaba ansiosa por salir. Extrañaría a todos, pero también quería irse.

—Estaré bien.

—No me has pedido permiso para salir.

—¿Me da permiso, Hokage-sama?

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a reír un poco nervioso.

—¡Tenten, llámame Naruto, dattebayo…! ¡Eh! ¡Ese no es el punto…!

Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risa y bostezó. Palmeó un par de veces en el hombro a Tenten, ella tomó aquél gesto como una bendición de su parte.

…

El pájaro alza el vuelo en medio de la oscuridad.

…

Semanas atrás, Tenten mantuvo una conversación que le cambió la vida: que llegara en aquél momento, cuando su existencia ya era sólo un soplo de aliento, recalcaba la ironía de la que era parte la humanidad. No le molestaba en lo absoluto la tardanza de las explicaciones del comportamiento de Sai. Sabía que no había sido culpa del ninja, al menos no en su totalidad. Su encuentro se había dado con naturalidad después de que Shino y los demás escucharan el canto de las cigarras. Sai se acercó a ella y le ofreció llevarla a casa. Tenten no sabía cuál era la manía por acompañarla a su hogar, siendo que era una ninja capaz de defenderse de casi cualquier ataque. Aceptó sin darle más vueltas al asunto y terminó embarcándose a un viaje de veinte minutos con Sai en completo silencio. Sabía que el hombre no era muy expresivo, pero un poco de conversación no les vendría mal, pensó. A punto de sacar un tema de conversación, el pelinegro arrancó una flor del camino y se la entregó.

—Gracias —expresó Tenten asombrada, sonriendo un poco.

—Leí que es correcto entregarles flores a las mujeres cuando se les quiere pedir disculpas.

La castaña rió incómoda, guardando la flor entre las hebras de su cabello. Pensó que Kiba no le había dicho a nadie lo que pasó en la misión; quizá se había equivocado y los demás tan solo estaban actuando de manera despreocupada ante el asunto. Si Sai se iba a disculpar, seguro que era por aquellas palabras que le había dirigido y que habían sido la causante de sus dudas respecto al cariño de sus amigos por ella.

—No es necesario que te disculpes.

—Tal vez tienes razón —dijo sonriendo—, sobre todo porque lo tomaste de la forma equivocada, y eso no es mi culpa.

Tenten volvió a reírse, Sai era tan sincero y tan extraño… Le gustaba la forma en que actuaba con ella y con los demás. No podía culparlo por su falta de tacto en ciertas ocasiones.

—Lo sé. No es tu culpa.

—Lo dije para animarte.

—¿Animarme a ir por el rehén? Qué buen método —dijo sarcástica y juguetona.

—No —pronunció, con el rostro serio. La luz pálida de la luna se derramó sobre su piel nívea. Tenten también se enserió—. Hace mucho tiempo dijiste que querías convertirte en una kunoichi legendaria.

Las palabras de Sai cobraron sentido, aunque él no lo hubiera dicho de manera explícita; entendió el porqué de lo que le había dicho. Empujarla a seguir su sueño sin detenerse por el miedo de morir. Eso era lo que Sai había querido hacer.

…

Aletea feroz, dejando estelas de plumas blancas tras de sí.

…

El festival de año nuevo había sido esplendoroso. Tenten no había logrado asistir los últimos años, pero esta vez estaba ahí, y no estaba sola. Rock Lee, su hijo Metal Lee, Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei la acompañaban. O ella los acompañaba a ellos, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pasaron casi toda la víspera del año nuevo sumergidos en retos tontos, de los cuales no había podido ganar ninguno. El estómago le dolía de tanto reír, no creía poder ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento. A pesar del cáncer, de que Tora no estuviera ahí, de que faltara Neji a su lado; entendía que cada momento de felicidad también conllevaba ese sabor agridulce de la melancolía.

Después de disfrutar los fuegos artificiales, se fueron a la fiesta en casa de Chouji. Akimichi los recibió con felicidad, pidiéndoles que disfrutaran de la comida y la bebida. Bailaron toda la noche, Gai venció a Kakashi en el karaoke. Brindaron con champaña por un increíble año nuevo.

Entre risas y aplausos, Tenten lo supo: aprovecharía al máximo cada minuto de lo que le restaba de vida.

…

Se golpea contra las ramas, cae al suelo un par de veces.

…

Pasada la medianoche, Tenten sigue buscando el punto sensible de Neji: ella afirma que todos los seres humanos tienen cosquillas. Neji dice que no siente nada. Ha examinado sus pies, sus piernas, su torso, las axilas, la espalda, el cuello, las orejas. Nada.

Tenten cree que no es posible. Todos sienten cosquillas. Ella se retuerce riendo y gritando antes de que la toquen; sobre todo en la espalda, Neji no puede dejar su mano ahí demasiado tiempo sin que la castaña comience a reír como poseída. A punto de tirar la toalla, pasa las manos en el único lugar que no se atrevió a tocar. Neji hace una cara extraña y se aparta, poniendo la almohada entre ellos como precaución. Ella arquea las cejas y comienza a reír.

—¿Te dan cosquillas en el trasero? ¡Qué raro eres!

La besa antes de que se siga burlando. Con suerte, al terminar se le habrá olvidado.

…

Herido, llega hasta la punta de la montaña. Enfrente está lo que estuvo buscando.

…

—Dejen de llorar, volveré pronto.

Todos se encuentran despidiendo a la castaña en la puerta de Konoha. Naruto, Lee, y Gai-sensei no dejan de revolotear a su lado pidiéndole que escriba y que les traiga algún souvenir. Sakura ya le ha dado píldoras suficientes para dos años, e Ino se encargó de revisar tres veces su maleta; checando si llevaba suficientes provisiones. Chouji le da un almuerzo para el camino, Sai le presta un libro para tratar con extranjeros. Kiba le ofreció llevarse a un canino por lo menos siete veces y Shino le pide que le traiga a su regreso —si es posible— un escarabajo extraño que crece en ciertos climas invernales. Shikamaru le ha regalado una manta térmica, Hinata le ofrece un guardapelo con la fotografía de Neji y la de Tora dentro. Sasuke no dice nada, su aura misteriosa no se quiebra ni siquiera cuando le hace un gesto de despedida.

Se encamina hacia la salida, cuando el grito de Gai le hace volver la vista. Su maestro le lanza una espada que logra tomar en el aire con facilidad.

El mango está grabado. Hay una sola oración:

"_Bon Voyage; vuelve pronto"._

…

Entre los velos rojos y filosos halos rosas, se levanta el sol: el amanecer.

…

Hoy seré breve: quiero verte. Si es posible en la siguiente vida, o en la siguiente, o en la siguiente, o en la siguiente…

* * *

Hola :3

Ya lo sé, es una hora extraña de actualizar. En mi país son las tres de la madrugada. Qué raro. Pero me hacía mucha ilusión subir el capítulo. Si es posible, el quince estaré subiendo el décimo y último capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Siento que es un capítulo muy dulce. Un capítulo muy esperanzador. Sobre Kankuro y Gaara: tenía planeada esta escena desde hace mucho tiempo. Realmente la quería y sentía que la merecía. Si creen que el "me gustas" de Kankuro es romántico... uhm. Digamos que lo es más o menos. Nada serio. Díganme si creen que hay OoC, dedazos, errores. Son bienvenidas las correcciones. (Más porque estoy actualizando a esta hora y debería irme a dormir en lugar de estar aquí).

Además, logramos el review número cien (gracias querida Yusha) y debo agradecer a cada uno de los que han comentado. Sigan haciéndolo, por favor.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Besos y abrazos a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_No sé que tienen las flores, Llorona,_  
_Las flores del camposanto,_  
_Que cuando las mueve el viento, Llorona,_  
_Parece que están llorando._

**Son itsmeño.**

* * *

He muerto de mil maneras, y he vivido de muchas más. Una vez me apuñalaron en la espalda. Morí dando a luz a un niño con síndrome de Down. Mi vida pasada culminó cuando caí de un acantilado. Me dispararon en la sien. Me ahogaron en un estanque. Un hombre me asfixió con las manos. Me suicidé colgándome de un manzano. Me quemaron en la hoguera acusándome de bruja.

Siempre muero. Siempre renazco. Nunca he fallecido de causas naturales. Nunca tuve una muerte serena, porque ninguna de mis vidas ha sido tranquila.

Y ahí estabas tú; eras la constante, el común denominador —como el presagio de una vida destinada al fracaso—. Un amor que nunca me salvó, y que jamás alivió mis penas. Dirían muchos que te guardo rencor, porque nunca me has defendido del cruel destino. Sin embargo, no es así. También has sufrido, ¿verdad, Neji?

Hemos sido tontos, ¿verdad que sí, Neji? Ah. ¿Te acuerdas? Siempre intentando luchar contra la muerte. Contra el hambre. Contra el frío. Contra la oscuridad. Contra la infeliz pobreza y contra la soledad. Siempre tontos, sin resignarnos a vivir así, como autómatas. Dos hormigas jugando a ser cigarras. ¿Verdad, Neji?

No, no. Cierra los ojos. Sé que quieres verme. Estoy muy cerca, pero todavía no podemos vernos. No hagas trampa. Ése es otro de tus defectos. Siempre mirando. A veces es mejor no ver nada. Cierra los ojos. Cuando te toque, puedes abrirlos.

La verdad es que estoy muriendo otra vez. No quiero que veas mi sangre. Ugh. Y estoy hecha un asco. ¡Estoy súper sucia! Cuando me muera, podrás verme porque estaré limpia otra vez. Sé que has esperado mucho —tú siempre me esperas—, así que esperar unos minutos no te va a hacer daño.

¿Sabes? Esta vida no ha sido tan mala. Ojalá hayamos terminado de pagar todo lo que debíamos. Espero que reencarnemos en un mundo menos violento. En un mundo donde pueda tomarte de la mano, y que mi mano no esté manchada de sangre, ni de tierra, ni de ninguna asquerosidad que me recuerde que soy esclava de mi destino. Espero que nuestro romance empiece como una novela rosa, y que termine igual de feliz. Ya me he cansado de pelear.

Uno piensa que después de tanto, tus espadas están preparadas para la batalla. Pero sólo pierden más filo. ¿Verdad, Neji? Yo sé que piensas más o menos lo mismo que yo…

Ah. Duele. Uhm. Otra vez me apuñalaron. En el estómago. Me arrastré a mi hogar. Dejé un rastro carmín por todo el jardín. Otra para la colección: he muerto por la misma acción antes, dos veces en la espalda, cinco en el pecho. Esta es la primera puñalada de su tipo. Ahora estoy en el sofá. Van a dar las seis de la mañana. Han venido un montón de pájaros a cantar. ¡Qué réquiem más adecuado! ¿Verdad que sí, Neji? Neji, ¿verdad que sí? Dime, no tienes que abrir los ojos. ¡No los abras, tramposo!

Esta vida no fue tan mala, ¿ya te lo he mencionado?

…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fueron unos sicarios.

—¿Ya los están buscando?

—Gaara se está encargando de ello.

Naruto miraba a través de la ventana. Había muchas estrellas.

—Regresaste antes de lo previsto.

—Soñé que se moría un héroe.

—¿Pensaste que había sido yo?

Silencio.

—Han traído flores de las regiones más cercanas. Y Viene una marcha fúnebre desde Kumo. Es inevitable no sentirme… orgulloso. Sé que sus logros son independientes de Konoha, pero…

—También me siento orgulloso.

—Después de todo, era nuestra amiga. ¿No?

Silencio.

Ah. Esos silencios afirmativos. Naruto sonrió, y una suave lágrima cayó por su mejilla. El rubio la atrapó cuando resbalaba por su mentón. Miró su dedo humedecido con sorpresa. Sasuke suspiró, y la lágrima se secó.

…

—Te vas a encargar de la tienda por ti misma…

—Ya lo hice durante tres años.

—Ajá. Pero es diferente, ahora ella no estará para aconsejarte, o para resolver tus dudas…

—Ya, lo sé, Kankuro-san; pero puedo hacerlo por mí misma. Además, tengo derecho a equivocarme un par de veces.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Y tú, Kankuro-san? ¿Tienes miedo?

Una risa brotó del marionetista. Pasó una mano por la katana de Tenten. Suspiró, conteniendo las lágrimas que se resguardaban detrás de su garganta. ¿Miedo? ¿De qué tendría miedo? ¿De haberse enamorado de un arcoíris efímero? ¡Por favor! Estaría bien.

—Estoy aterrorizada —respondió Moegi, obviando el silencio del titiritero, recogiendo el pétalo de una rosa que se había caído al piso—. No te imaginas cuánto.

…

—¿Escuchas eso?

—Sí. Son las cigarras.

—No cantan como esa vez.

—Todavía no pasan veintisiete años, Kiba.

—Pero deberían. Esos son los milagros que pasan en las películas.

Shino sonrió, mirando a través de los espejuelos negros. Los alrededores estaban repletos. La piedra de los héroes agregaba otro nombre a su lista, y Gai-sensei sentado frente al monumento lloraba con una sonrisa melancólica. Rock Lee apretaba el hombro de su maestro, con las mejillas inundadas. Había personas de otras naciones, prestando su respeto hacia la mujer que alguna vez los salvó. No eran muchos. No eran suficientes. El nombre de Tenten no era tan conocido como el de Naruto. Había personas en la aldea que no entendían por qué se había hecho un alboroto al saber que la mujer había sido asesinada. «Son cosas que les pasan a los ninjas».

Descubrieron su cuerpo hasta la tarde, aunque había muerto por la mañana. Fue Ino quien la vio desangrada sobre el sofá. Los arreglos fúnebres se hicieron en un dos por tres. A Ino le pareció horroroso lo fácil que era ser enterrado en Konoha. Naruto decidió que el funeral se haría al siguiente día por la mañana. Pero en vista de que varias personas viajarían para presentar sus respetos a la mujer, Naruto cambió de opinión, y conservó el cuerpo hasta que pasaron tres días. Y se había alargado hasta la noche porque Rock Lee había tenido una crisis nerviosa aquella mañana, y no pudieron enterrarla hasta las seis de la tarde.

—Es como si no quisiera irse, ¿no?

Shino guardó silencio ante la suposición de Sakura, quien sonreía nerviosa, mirando a los extranjeros con agradecimiento.

—Ella quería que todos estuviéramos aquí, ¿no, chicos? —dijo Chouji.

—Hay que cantar.

La voz de Temari hizo que los amigos se giraran para verla. A Tenten la habían enterrado con ese vestido blanco que la rubia le había regalado por su cumpleaños. La verdad es que nunca fueron tan cercanas, pero para Temari había sido un honor conocerla, y regalarle el último vestido que usaría su cuerpo mortal.

—Es cierto, ella quería que cantáramos.

Las voces se elevaron, primero tímidas, luego más potentes. Los que una vez fueron los novatos de Konoha, comenzaron a imitar el canto de las cigarras, con silbidos, alargando las vocales, moldeándolas con los recuerdos. Lo que fue un momento de confusión, se convirtió en un homenaje al que se unieron los extranjeros y los aldeanos de la hoja. Algunos cantaban su canción favorita, otros más, silbaban las nanas que sus padres usaban para hacerlos dormir. Sin seguir tonos específicos, comenzaron a entonar un réquiem para hacerla reencarnar.

—¡Qué bonita fiesta! —exclamó una niña, feliz.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Hinata, quien pasaba al lado de la criatura.

…

Creo que nunca me morí a las seis de la mañana. Esta vida sigue trayéndome más novedades. Ya lo siento, Neji. Se me está yendo el aliento. Ya has esperado mucho, ¿verdad? Siempre te pregunto cosas obvias.

Les pedí que cantaran. No era necesario porque siempre reencarno. Pero creo que lo hice de manera inconsciente para que esta vez sus voces nos ayuden a ir a una vida más sencilla. Quiero pensar que esta vez seremos libres. Quiero creer que en la siguiente vida seremos cigarras y no hormigas.

Sí. Está aquí. Me estoy yendo. ¡El destino ha sido tan malo con nosotros! ¡No nos ha unido ni una sola vez! Pero nos hemos visto, ¿no? Y eso ha sido suficiente. Porque te he besado, porque nos hemos amado. Qué tontería, Neji. Mil vidas y todas han acabado mal. Incluso esta. Pero hemos sido felices en cada una de ellas; a veces hemos sido felices juntos, otras veces hemos sido felices separados. Yo no te necesito y tú tampoco me necesitas. Pero es bueno tenerte a mi lado.

¿Ya quieres verme? Espera.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Abre los ojos.

* * *

Hola. ¿Pensaron que ya nunca actualizaría? Yo igual ;-;.

De verdad, perdón, perdón, perdón. Mil veces perdón. No tengo excusas. Le di mil vueltas a sacar este último capítulo. Quise subir una disculpa y dejarlo terminado en el capítulo anterior. Me daba terror subir el final. Creo que más que nada, porque no quería arruinarlo. Quería que todos los que siguen/seguían este fic quedaran cien por ciento satisfechos con el final. Que los emocionara y que sintieran que mereció el tiempo que dedicaron para leerlo. Creo que no puedo complacer a todos. Hice —no miento— unos cinco finales alternativos. Todos quedaron en nada. Pero justamente ayer sábado, regresaba de una fiesta con mi padre y mi hermana y estaba lloviendo. Caminamos dos cuadras para tomar un taxi. Mientras me hacía un moño con mi cabello mojado, pensé que no sería la primera vez que Tenten reencarnaría. Hay un post en tumblr donde habla sobre muchas vidas, sobre muchos finales y muchas historias, y eso me inspiró. En el taxi, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las vidas de Tenten. Todos sus finales, todas sus historias. De lo infeliz y feliz que fue.

Estoy orgullosa por escribir esta historia, aunque sé que hará falta que lo edite. Este fic me ha sacado lágrimas, me ha animado, me ha sacado canas verdes —sobre todo el final—, y sus comentarios me han hecho sentir muy feliz. Cada comentario, cada follow, cada favorito. Gracias a cada uno de ustedes, por leer, por comprender, por teorizar. Por creer que esto merece la pena. Por responder mis preguntas, por hacerme reflexionar con sus puntos de vista.

¡Muchas gracias! ¡A todos! He dedicado muchos fics, y este lo hice para mí, porque quería sacar algo que llevo muy dentro. Sin embargo, si ustedes leyeron una línea que les haya hecho sentir nostalgia, dolor, felicidad, o mucho amor, no duden en apropiarse de este fic.

Es hora de ponerle el "complete" a esta historia. Pero siempre pueden venir por más a mi perfil. ¡Los quiero! ¡Hasta luego!

¿Un review?


End file.
